Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き DISCONTINUED Redo is posted as new story
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Years passed ever since the yamis were sent back to their time. Ryou lived on his life at Japan till a tragic accident occurs forcing him to leave. The dark lord is after him but an even darker force is trying to take him...back CHAP EIGHT UPDATE!
1. skotádi

**Oh God not you again! Yes we know that's what your thinking but BOO HOO We're here and you can't do anything about that so HA! Well...this is our Yu-gi-oh Harry Potter crossover. Yup you see I have gone gaga over Ryou and Yami no Bakura so we made this. Please Review with all your hearts...**

**Kuroneko: You know if you don't review babies DIE!**

**BBK: Don't lie to them!**

**Kuroneko: Oh yea then explain my poor yami Bakura lying of the FLOOR DEAD!**

******BBK**: Maybe its because you hugged him so tight that he ran out of air and died -.-

**Kuroneko: *gasp* Are you calling me a MURDERER!**

******BBK**:...no *nods head*...moving on We do not own anyone (kuroneko: NOT FAIR) but only the plot and unknown people

**Kuroneko: Remember we are making stories saving your precious time and what are you doing when your not reviewing them? Killing babies...**

******BBK**: Stop that!

**Kuroneko: Babies...****  
**

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Prologue 'Darkness'**

**Authoresses: Baka Kitsune KYA, Kuroneko  
**

* * *

A blood-curdling scream echoed in the silent darkness of an underground cave hidden in the safety by the dessert sand of Egypt. A man in his mid twenties scrambled back, pushing his legs to propel him away from the sticky substance that inched to his shoes. His dull sapphire orbs wide and shook in fear with nothing to see, his breath short and his long ruby bangs scattered on his almost pale like complexion. His back made contact with the rough surface of the cave wall almost startling the man as he let out a gasp. His hands inched to his pocket of his auburn cargo pants; quickly he whipped out an odd shaped stick,

"L-lumos" his voice echoed in the darkness.

He knew what had happened, he knew...only him. And now he was the only one alive...the last survivor. A soft light flickered from the tip of the stick and slowly grew, the darkness retreated and the man could finally see. He held his breath as his eyes scanned his surrounding, his colleges, professors, and friends, lay still on the rocky ground. There were no sign of bleeding or any fatal injuries on them but he knew...they would not wake; they will stay in slumber till they decay. They were dead.

His legs drew closer to his chest as the light from his stick dimmed, everyone died because of death eaters. And he was the only one that could have stopped them, save the muggles since he had the power...but he didn't. He froze in the darkness and let everyone die.

Tears threatened to appear in his eyes, as the black-pitched room swallowed the figures of his group once more. His mind suddenly plagued with what had occurred over and over till he could not bare it.

_"Well done boys, it seems we have finally found what we've been looking for" an elderly man with a silver walrus mustache announced, his legs and arms spread in front of two magnificent opened stone doors. There was no sunlight found so torches and flash lights shined on the walls._

_The small crowd gathered in front of him cheered at their new discovery. There was laughter and applauding in the gathering, Bill grinned as he shook hands with one of his fellow archaeologist. It has been 3 months that they have found the underground chambers and they have dug their way through those long days. But all their hard work has paid its price, the room that the door guarded was filled with nothing but treasure of the Pharaohs. Gold, crowns, cups, Golden chairs, ancient jewelry that looked well preserved and most important sarcophagus. The legendary sarcophagus only second to the nameless pharaoh. The tomb of the thief king in the ancient world, though his name unknown as well he will truly be in the memories of everyone in the room. _

_Bill turned to try and get away from the crowd who seemed to becoming a little bit rough and restless to enter the room. But when he turned he carelessly bumped into someone, his eyes were then collided with doe brown eyes hiding behind a pair of rounded glasses. Almost instantly Bill recognized this man, the smile on his face grew even bigger as he came face to face with the man that had given him interest to Egypt, who books so well written as if a fantasy._

_"Professor Bakura" he squeaked which he rarely does. _

_The man looked at him, to his movement his natural fading blue hair shifted from his head. His big doe eyes blinked almost innocently but then he recovered with his famous soft smile. _

_"Ah, Bill don't be so formal, it's Ryouta_**(1)**_" the blue haired man greeted, his British accent strong_

_A faint blush crept on the redheads face causing the elder archaeologist to chuckle; he patted Bills shoulder and led him not away from the door but towards them._

_"You must be proud, finding one of the greatest discoveries since Sogoroku Mutou's years" Ryouta smiled,_

_"I am, I've waited months to get here" he answered giddily like a little child._

_At the Ryouta chuckled once more then looked beyond the doors in the treasure room, _

_"Yes, You and I bo-" he started but stopped mid sentence, His eyes wide and focused in the room._

_Bill looked at Ryouta then into the room, what was he staring at? _

_"Is that?" he heard the older man mutter under his breath_

_Suddenly he walked into the room, slipping unnoticed by the other but only to Bill. The redhead man followed after him as they made their way through the piles of treasure. Finally Ryouta stopped and Bill did as well, he noticed that they had stopped in front of the sarcophagus of the legendary nameless king of thieves. He scoot to stand besides Bakura but the elder mans' eyes locked on the item resting on top of the coffin. Bill looked over; it was a necklace of some sort. The necklace was made of pure gold, the eye of Horus carved neatly in the middle of a pyramid and five prongs dangled under it. It was an interesting piece but why has it gotten the professors attention?_

_"Impossible" Ryouta muttered under his breath again_

_Bill was about to ask what was wrong but a cold and dark presences clogged his throat and kept the words in his mouth. His eyes widened and his wand twitched to his wand hidden in his pants pocket, as he did that Ryouta lifted the golden necklace from its place and admired it. _

_`Foolish mortal`_

_Bills he snapped to the direction of the dark voice to be lead to the necklace in Ryouta's grasp, then that's when it happened. _

_"Avada Kedavra" those words echoed endless through Bills in horror._

_He turned back to the opening of the room to see an ill green blast pass through the doors and sped towards...Bakura. _

_"Bakura!" he shouted as he turned to look the elder man, but the soft doe eyes that he was so familiar with was empty as he began to fall._

_Bills eyes filled with sorrow and disbelief was he hit with the spell? Does that mean that he's..._

_Screams and hysterical laughter filled the dim lit rooms, one by one the muggles fell on the floor unknown to why their life were ending and how. The fire of the torches died in the attack as if to reflect the souls of those who died, they disappeared._

The light died out, Bill hugged his legs close to his chest. The muggles all died in front of him, he watched them die, and now he was all alone. Everything was deadly quiet except for the hoarse breathing of the shocked wizard till something moved. The sound of clothing rustling in the darkness perked up the depressed Bill as he slowly let his grip on his legs ease.

Thud

Thud

Thud...footsteps, he could here them clearly the sound bouncing off the walls and into Bills ears. Was it a death eater? No it couldn't be they all left when they had killed everyone...then whose footsteps is he hearing?

His fingers tightened to his wand as he held it out in front of him, the steady footsteps stopped and the last strike sounded as if who ever was walking was now standing on front of the wizard.

"Lumos" Bill said,

The room lit up quickly, Bills eyes widened, as a figure stood in front of him almost motionless. The figure eyes were covered by their blue bangs but even still he knew who it was.

"R-ryouta…your alive! I th—" he started but stopped when a brown stick was point to his head.

Bill froze and looked at the stick…a wand. Why did he have a wand, could Ryouta be a wizard as well? He looked up at the man with questioning eyes, the elder mans thin lips grew into a wicked smile and a dark chuckle emitted from his throat. He lifted his head and sinister scarlet ones replaced his doe eyes.

"Yes, its nice to be alive" he smirked he pointed the wand closer to Bill, "You mortal...I bore. Why not play a game with me" his voice purred

Before Bill could answer a dull light appeared from Bakura's chest and he looked at it. The necklace that he was admiring from before the attack was now glowing and dangling around his neck. Ryouta leaned closer his eyes filled with evil, this was not the Ryouta Bill knew...he was not him...

"W-who are you?" he managed to mutter

"I am..." his voice began but shadows engulfed Bills body before he could finish

Though there was a whisper echoing as he was pulled away

"Bakura..."

* * *

**Well...thats that...for now! Please review! PRWETTY PLEASE  
**

**Kuroneko: BABIES REMEMBER BABIES!**

**oh god not this again...*shakes head* but please review...**

**Also for no confusion, Bakura Ryouta is not Bakura Ryou it's his papa. I dug up some information (Kuroneko: *cough*Stalker*cough*) ahem... he has blue hair and brown eyes but no name soo I named him after Ryou since he is his father...PLEASE REVIEW**

**Kuroneko: BABIES!  
**


	2. Your opinion please!

**Dear readers of ****Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き,**

**Me and my co-authoress (kuroneko) Have been debating on what year should Bakura enter in the wizardry world which is why we haven't started on the next chapter of this story (sorry ^.^') So we decided to ask you readers since it is you who we are trying impress (Kurneko: Ok...weird sentence...) Originally I wanted it to be in 5th year of Harry Potter which is "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" but Kuroneko wants it to be taking place in "Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollows".**

**Please message us in anyway that you can in which year you would think would be a good year for us to write about. Also we will be posting up a poll that you can vote on as well (it's on our profile page). It will also have the other years if some of you think that other years are better, but we would wish if it would be the two years that me and Kuroneko is arguing on.**

**Sorry for all the trouble!**

**-BakaKitsuneKYA & Kuroneko**


	3. Sorrow follows Darkness

**Oh Ra THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS!  
**

**Kuroneko: aww crap meaning no baby killing T^T**

**What is your obsession with killing babies!**

**Kuroneko: Its...all...NIGAHIGA'S fault he started this killing baby joke, the one when he was talking about farts (that made noooo sense)  
**

***sigh* anyway Thanks a bunch you guys for the review, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Kuroneko: o.O- I still love NIGAHIGA! ^.^ u can take the reviewers I'm taking Ryan!**

**Thanks for everyone who gave their opinion on what year we would be doing this story at but as votes go... "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" won (Kuroneko: *pout* T^T pooy) Thanks a bunch guys! (kuroneko: o,O you mean girls right?) ...sure...**

**Now for the disclaimers BAKURA!**

***Spot light turns on to empty floor***

**...Bakura?**

**Bakura: GAH! DAMN WOMAN! I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!**

***Turns to see Kuroneko hugging Bakura* not again -.-' (Kuroneko: *purr* ^.^ he called me woman heheh)**

**Well...umm...I guess I'll do the disclaimers, Bakura's...er...occupied for the moment:**

**Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter**

**Kuroneko: I call dibs on Bakura though! HE'S MINE MWAHAHAHA!**

**I thought you were with Ryan?**

**Kuroneko: ummm...I want both Nigahiga and Bakura! HA MINE DIBS! BACK OFF PUNK!  
**

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 1: Sorrow follows Darkness  
**

**Authoresses: K****BakaKitsuneKYA** & Kuroneko

* * *

"Blah" **English**

_"blah"_ **Japanese**

**~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks  
**

***Blah*** ha ha made you read it lol

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn,_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

Scrawny pale fingers of a 15 years old boy tapped nervously upon the plastic armrest as the plane he was on slowly descended from the skies and landed safely in Cairo's airport. His once soft long locks of shimmer silver hair now distorted due to the pouring weather back at Domino city in Japan before he had left. His big doe eyes reddened as dried up tears were visible to spot on his pale like complexion.

He rubbed his nose with the tip of his sleeve as well as his eyes, a tear streaked down his cheeks. His head was bent down low and his being lifeless, his long snow white hair cascaded down to the sides of his face like a curtain to hide his face from the people around him chattering and ignoring him.

His slender hand reached into his coat pocket to retrieve a slightly crumbled up picture, four people cuddled together with big grins on their faces. It was his family, his soaked eyes concentrated at the tallest person in the picture. His light blue hair tied behind him, and a soft smile such as his smile permanently placed on the picture. The teen slowly caressed the picture of the man as a tear dropped down on it. His mind raced back to the day he heard new of his father.

**~o.O.o~**

_"arigatou gozaimashita, mata kite kudasai!" A boy that appears of the age 11 but was truly 16 smiled in goodbye,_

_His hair upright and styled in a outburst star which he say is natural, the mix of red and black stood out from his 'natural' hair as well as golden bangs pointing sharply outwards. He was dressed in a punk-like attire, black leather pants, sleeveless black shirt and a golden reverse pyramid hung on chains around is neck. Matching black studded choker, cuff and long leather boots, but even with the dark looks his soft tan like face, cute lavender eyes and delicate features not to mention sweet angelic smile would change your mind of him or make you momentarily confused._

_The costumer smiled back at the young man before leaving the store, the boy sighed tiredly and glances over to the wall clock. There was only a few hours left till he closes shop which was a relief, he was tired and badly wished to join his gang outside than being stuck in his grandfathers shop though he didn't mind working..._

**_CRASH!_**

_The violet-eyed teen was pulled out of his thoughts as his head turned quickly to the sound, the sound seemed to have come from the back of the shop so he went to investigate but he had a feeling what was the noise. He walked into the next room to see the once organize pile of games mounted up on the floor burying another teen with them._

_His soft silver curls stood out from the dark colored board games, his pale finger carefully rubbing the side of his head as he let out a hissing of pain. One of his doe eyes closed and his other looking at the mess he had made till they met the star-haired teens boots and traveled to his face._

_"Are you alright Ryou-kun?" The violet-eyed teen asked in a concern voice as he knelt down besides the albino boy and shoved away the games from his being._

_"Ah...yes, sorry about the mess Yugi-" Ryou apologized with a tint of blush creeping to his cheeks,_

_this has been the 8th accident he had since he started working with Yugi in his grandfathers game shop._

_"Its alright, don't worry about it" Yugi smiled and grasp Ryou's hand in both his hands and helped his clumsy friend off the dirty floor. Ryou bowed slightly in the sign of thanks. After picking up and returning the fallen games they both headed to the front of the shop._

_Ryou had begun working in 'Kame Game' since the first week of summer vacation; he needed the money to pay for his rent and needs to continue living. Before, his father would send the money to pay for all those but lately they have been coming late or too few, he did not want to be a burden to his father and so he decided to take up a job._

_He actually never thought he would be able to get a job while still studying; he never had the time before because of..._

_the happiness on his face dropped as his body shivered at just the thought of him...his other self, his dark. His hand unconsciously fingered his right arm remembering the wounds he had gotten. But he had nothing worry about anymore, he was gone for good, back in his own time and Ryou will never see him again..._

_"Ryou-kun! Ryou-kun!" Yugi's immature voice squeaked him out of his thoughts,_

_he found a hand waving oddly close to his face, he looked down to see Yugi with that concern look again._

_"Are you sure your alright Ryou-kun, you might have hit you head a little hard. Maybe you should go home" Yugi offered,_

_"No, its alright. I'm fine, really" Ryou reassured the small teen with a light smile, but he didn't seem to buy it._

_"As your boss, I order you to go home and rest" Yugi said as sternly as he could, but he knew Ryou would never take him seriously but still he tried,_

_Again Ryou tried to decline but his tiny boss was persistent to his case, with a sigh of defeat Ryou nodded in agreement. The smaller boy smiled in victory then glanced outside._

_"You better hurry Ryou-kun, it looks like it's about to rain" He said_

_Dark storm clouds began to roll in from the dimming sky._

* * *

_Ryou panted heavily as he held his soaked jacket above his head like a make-shift umbrella from the pouring rain. He rounded the corner and spotted his apartment building at the end of the block and so ran faster. His tennis shoes and pants soaked by the puddles forming on the sidewalk and his shirt punctured by every single droplet of rain._

_Quickly he turned and opened the door to his apartment building and jumped in. The door slammed shut behind him as he rested on the wall panting heavily; never had he ran that fast he was unused to it. After regaining his breathing he walked up to his unit leaving a trail of puddles on the dusty fading red carpet. _

_He stuck his hand into his pant pocket and fidgeted with his keys before pushing it into the knob of his unit. He shook his head causing droplets to bombard the now ill orange colored carpet before he entered his room. _

_Ryou closed the door behind him and gingerly took off his shoes and socks. He wobbled uncomfortably to the bathroom and peeled away his soaked clothes leaving only his boxers on then hung them on the side of his bathtub. He dried himself with a towel and walked over to his bedroom as he tried drying his unruly hair. He put on an over-sized shirt that was his and his gray pajamas and continued rubbing his hair._

_He finally sat down on his bed and threw the towel away leaving his hair semi-wet. His tense muscles from running had relaxed and his eyes slowly drooped closed as he listened to the silence of his home and the rhythmic tapping of the rain on the windows; it was so peaceful he could just fall asleep._

_Suddenly a burst of beeping cut through the silence causing Ryou to let out a startled cry and somehow managed to slip off his bed. With a simple thud followed with a moan of pain that is. He slowly picked himself up following the ear-piercing ring to find that to source of the noise was he phone, sluggishly he picked up the phone, placing it between his shoulder and ear as he aided he swollen head from the tumble he took._

_"Moshi Moshi?" he greeted with a mumble_

_"Ryou?" a familiar voice asked in a slight Middle East accent_

_"Marik-kun? Is that you? How ar-" Ryou started happily but was cut off_

_Marik had suddenly burst into a fit in an Arabic dialect that Ryou struggled to follow, he tried to call the Egyptian down but he continued his ranting. It was odd hearing his friend bursting into a fit like that; he always thought Marik was a composed guy._

_"Please Marik-kun slow down. I can't understand you" Ryou said_

_Finally Marik ceased bickering and Ryou could vaguely hear him catching his breath at the other end._

_"Catch a plane and get here quickly" ordered the Egyptian,_

_"Why? Has something happened?" Ryou asked curiously_

_"It's your father Ryou," Marik started in a grim tone, "Your Father has been in an accident"_

**~o.O.o~**

A small whimper escaped his trembling lips but was left unnoticed by the restless crowd, his nose began to redden and his sight began to blur. His heart pounded against his chest hard and quick, throbbing with each thought of his father in pain because of the accident. His mind trailed back to his mother then his dear little sister Amane…

_'Nii-san, why are you crying? Don't cry...I'm here, I'll always be here for you'_

Her sweet and comforting words echoed through his head almost mockingly, he was older than her yet it was her that had come to comfort him through tough time, she was the one protecting him not him protecting her. And now because of his selfishness she was gone. He could not repay his gratitude or even save her, all he could do was sit beside her bed and held on to her hand tightly begging her not to leave. And now he would have to do it again? this time for his father. Why was it everyone that was important to him must leave him before their time? Was he cursed? Why was it only him?

_[Please be alright Father]_ He pleaded in his thoughts

_"Are you alright?"_ A voice softly asked,

The albino looked up with teary eyes to see the elderly captain (pilot) standing formally at the aisle, his blue captain's hat tilted slightly on his balding head and his eyes trained on him. Quickly Ryou jerked his head away and wiped away his nose and eyes with his sleeve.

_"A-ano...hai. I'm alright"_ He tried saying calmly but his voice quivered,

He turned his head back to the man and gave him a small smile; the captain returned a forced smile.

_"Do you need help taking you stuff, I could help"_ The man offered but Ryou shook his head

_"No, it's fine" _He said with a bow,

The captain nodded, with a tip of his hat he left. The smile on Ryou's lips slipped away as he reached over to the compartments and grabbed his stuff. The plane was empty now everyone must have left already. Quietly he made his way out of the plane, he was bid farewell by the flight attendants with smiles and waves.

He looked around the crowded airport; people pushed pass him trying to catch their flights others looking completely lost. He slowly moved through the crowd and almost bumped into a little boy, his eyes curiously watching the boy. The young boy ran through the crowd, a smile planted on his face, his arms spread and suddenly ran into a grown man who engulfed the boy in his long arms and pulled him close. He hoisted the boy up on his shoulder, laughing and smiling brightly.

Ryou bit his lower lip as he lowered his eyes when the father and son walked pass him laughing giddily. He tried thinking back to the time he and his father met up with smiles like that, but he could not remember. He bitterly thought of how his father had left him two years after his mother's and Amane's death. But he always told himself it was because of his fathers job, it always kept his father away from him. His only remembrance of his dear father was the millennium ring. He remembered the feeling of being left all alone, fending of the world by himself not realizing that he was truly _never_ alone...

His body began to shiver uncontrollably, he wrapped his arms around his body at the thought of him..._the spirit_. His demonic laughter echoed faintly in his memories, and the pain that he had inflicted on his body stung suddenly as if they were just fresh. His left hand unconsciously fingered the whitening scar that he had received from the spirit on his right arm when he disobeyed him. He always fingered that scar every time the thought or even the name of the spirit comes to mind.

The young white-haired boy closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. The spirit was gone now, he will not haunt him anymore nor will he ever return. The Pharaoh and Yugi saved him from the Spirit. They promised he would never return to him, he was happy for that. No longer will he be in pain anymore..._but_...

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly he spun around, his eyes were wide, his heart racing and thudding on his chest. was it the spirit?

"Ryou, calm down" A voice tried calming him down,

Ryou's eyes adjusted to the person's face. His face was a perfect tone of olive brown framed by sandy blond hair cascading down his shoulder blades and unique lavender eyes staring into his big doe ones.

"Marik" sighed Ryou in relief,

His heart calmed down as he took a breath then questions quickly flooded his mind. Questions of his father, he looked up at the Egyptian with concern eyes.

"How is he? How is my father, Marik? Is he alright? Can I see him?" He asked question by question not letting Marik actually answer him back.

The Egyptian boy placed a hand on his mouth shutting him up, he knew that Ryou was worried for his father and wasted no time to find out of his condition but he had to let him tell him without being bombarded with more questions. Muffled questions of Ryou had finally halted to a stop and Marik let go of his mouth,

"I'm not sure about anything of your father, whether he is alive or dead. Bodies have been pulled out off the tomb and we aren't allowed to get in till tomo-" Marik started but Ryou interrupted

"B-bodies, what do you mean bodies?," Ryou shivered, his voice filled with arising panic, "You said he was in an accident, you didn't say it was serious"

The albino's body shook involuntarily as an image of his father dead body flashed through his eyes, he closed them tightly. It wasn't real, he couldn't except it, not another one. Not his father, the only blood relative alive. His legs gave up on him and he began to fall to the ground but Marik caught both his arms and guided him down slowly. Eyes watched from around the teenagers with curiosity but quickly moved on to their businesses. Marik knelt down in front of Ryou who's eyes trickled with tears again, his fingers dug at the side of his scalp as he shook his head slowly.

"He can't be dead Marik, he's the only one left," Ryou whispered, "He can't leave me"

"R-ryou...I...I didn't mean," Marik stuttered, he was never really good with comforting a person.

He patted on Ryou's shoulder awkwardly to be taken by surprise when Ryou came in closer and hugged him tightly. Ryou's tears soaked his lavender wife beater as it buried deeper in his chest.

"He has to be alive...he has to be" Ryou muttered.

* * *

The express train back home from Hogwarts was quiet; the golden trio sat in their usual cart not uttering a single word for hours. Their faces expressed nothing but sadness; Hermione sniffled as she flicked away a tear from her reddened eyes. She took a napkin from her muggle pants and dabbed it on her nose. Ron stared down at his twiddling thumbs awkwardly, he had tried to make a conversation before but he was answered by cold silence.

_The_ Harry Potter sat closest to the large windows, his elbow shifted uncomfortably on the ledge, his eyes staring emptily at the green scenery passing by as the train sped. His thoughts occupied his mind, images of the events of the Triwizard Tournament. He could remember clearly the looks he had received from the faces of people when he and Diggory's body returned to the castle. He could remember the silence and gaped mouths as he cuddled his friend in his arms, tears running down his eyes, the older boy's body stiff, cold, dead.

No one said a word to him but their eyes did not look at him with pity and sorrow, the way that they looked at him was completely different than he had wished it to be. They accusing him of Cedric's death, that's what they looked like, he knew that was what they were all thinking. He tried telling them, warning them of Voldemorts return but they would only sneer at him coldly. Dismissing what he had said, not believing in the truth. They thought that he had killed him, the-boy-who-lived killed a fellow student to be winner and champion! But that wasn't true! Blasphemy! He would never do that.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours as the Hogwarts express slowed to a stop at the secret station, Harry looked out of the window to see a frantic crowd of parents drawing close to the doors. Everyone had someone to pick them up, everyone but him. A few women caught his eyes and began whispering to the other mothers, he knew they were talking about the accident, like everyone else.

Ron was the first to get up from the trio of friends; he looked over to his pals before reaching above to get his stuff.

"Come on guys, we have to get off now" he commanded but not in a commanding voice, his voice seemed to be more pleading than demanding.

Hermione and Harry nodded and got their stuff as well, they walked through the hall and out of the train and on the platform. Harry knew what was going to happen next.

_Complete silence..._

Eyes of thousands trained on him, glaring, glancing, and staring. Whispers burst from the crowd as the trio snaked their way through. Celina a new Gryfindor tried to wave at Harry but her mother quickly took her by the hand and hissed at her to not wave at him before pulling her far away from his sight. Harry lowered his head but a reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see Ron who saw Celina and jerked his head to the right.

"Let's get out of here, they're bloody annoying" he hissed and pulled Harry along ignoring the looks.

Soon the crowd began to grow smaller, as children were reunited with parents and hurried away. Harry watched for the sidelines, watching the parents hug and kiss their children while the children whine about them ruining their status. He always wanted to be like them, to have parents waiting for him and welcoming him home from a full year of school. He wanted to be normal...well and normal wizard, not the-boy-who-lived and is treated differently.

"RON!" A voice echoed through the nearly emptied station, wait...no it wasn't echoing

The trio looked to the right to see the twins hollering Ron's name over and over again. Ron got up from his seat as the twins slowed to a stop in front of their little brother,

"Hurry, mums looking-"

"For everyone-"

"Weasley family meeting-"

"SHE'S FRANTIC" the twins ended at the same time before grabbing Ron and his suitcase.

"Wait! hold on a bloody second! What the heck is going on?" Ron demanded for an answer as he was being pulled away

Hermione and Harry exchanged concerned looks to each other before deciding to follow, they took their stuff and ran to both either sides of the twins. In the distance two redheads girls were standing next to each other, Harry could clearly recognize Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny held on to her mother's hand, a concern look plastered on her face.

"Mum what's going on?" Ron asked as he noticed the teary eyes of the grown woman when they had stopped in front of her

The Weasley's mother sniffled then burst into tears, she shoved pass the twins and engulfed her youngest son in her arms.

"The most terrible thing happened Ronald" she wailed and hugged Ron tightly,

Ron's face was flustered to his mothers odd behavior, usually she hugs him to death when they are in the privacy of their home!

"Mum!" He whined as he struggled to get out of his mother's arms

"It's your brother! William, h-he's...he's been in an...accident! I-in the tombs! We have to go! Go see him" she cried,

Everyone looked in shock, Ron had stopped squirming around and looked down at his mother, Ginny covered her mouth as she let out a sob. She ran over to the twins and Fred hugged her tightly for comfort. The non-members of the Weasley family just stood unable to speak again...

* * *

**(Kuro: BABY KILLING TIME! THE BIG ASS REVIEW BUTTON IS RIGHT DOWN THERE! IF YOU AIN'T REVIEW YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL BABIES!)**

**KURO! *sigh* Well that's all for now! I felt that it was kinda short, sorry**

**(Kuro: told you to write more)**

**Well if you weren't to obsessed with killing your favorite character and helped me maybe I would have written more!**

**(Kuro: Well, Excuse me if I enjoy killi-hey wait!)**

**lol please leave a review any kind, weird ones, short, long, flames(Kuro: *takes out flamethrower* if you dare), Critizeing mabob (Kuro: DO it and you kill a baby) **

**I thought I baby would die if they don't review, **

**(Kuro: No they die when _some heartless person_ gives a bad comment to MY beautiful story) **

***snort* excuse me your story? **

**(Kuro: *Takes out Flamthrower again* you were saying something?) *Hides behind Yami Bakura* **

**No...save me**

**(Kuro: hey stay away from my man! *Chases me with flamethrower*) **

**AAAHHHH! please review thank you! AHHHHHHH!  
**


	4. And the Dark Spirits shall be free again

**YAY A NEW CHAPY! Sorry if it took so long but the good new is that Kuro actually helped me write a story! SERIOUSLY! lol i'm fricking out!**

**(Kuro: Quit making a big deal about it, god woman!) **

***sigh* fine but seriously! She helped hahaha! She helped when she got back from her vacation at the beach.**

**(Kuro: And I looked sexy as hell)**

**umm...hell is huge...its bigger than the earth...just saying**

**(Kuro: Shut up!)**

**We would like to thank all of you who had review in our previous chapters, they mean a lot to us *sniffle* and a special thanks to 'Bokmal14'. I appreciate the gun for my safety, I feel safe now (Someone cares for me yay!) (Kuro: boo!)**

**(Kuro: and for the smexy hot twin brother of Bakura meeeow!)**

**Umm...it an android...**

**(Kuro: STOP DESTROYING MY MOMENTS OF HAPPINESS! Or ELSE)**

**STOP Right there! I have a gun remember! I know how to use it! *Point gun at best friend***

**(Kuro: No you don't *Smirk*)**

**Yea I do! *Throws gun at Kuro's head and gun shoots rounds at BakuraBot*...*Intense silence* eehhh SHIT! *RUNS AWAY*  
**

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 3: And the Dark Spirits shall be free again  
**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA & Kuroneko**

**Cross: Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter  
**

* * *

"Blah" **English**

_"blah"_ **Japanese**

**~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks**

_~"Blah"~_ **Arabic**

_[Blah]_ **thoughts**

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn,_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

The golden sun slowly ascend from behind the low sand dunes of the great Egyptian dessert. Night life drifted to sleep hours ago and morning creatures reveal themselves from their secret burrows. A loud continuous roar rumbled through the still air, the roaring of an engine.

Speeding through the dessert sand two teens traveled on a motorcycle. An albino boy had his arms wrapped tightly around the Egyptians slender waist, his head rest against the others cool back and his doe eyes shut tight to keep away the flying sand from his eyes. A gently breeze played through their hair and cooled their body from the heat, even if the sun had just started to rise the temperature was still hot.

"We'll be at the site in a few more minutes Ryou" Marik called out from in front,

He felt Ryou's head nod in acknowledgment and felt his gripping finger tighten slightly at his waist. Marik looked over to the side mirrors of his bike to Ryou's still figure, his snow colored hair flapping around and covering his face. Ryou had not spoken ones since they had left the airport which was yesterday, a few nods and 'hm' was his only way of communicating back to Marik.

He was perfectly fine with his friend being mute to him but what does irritate the young Egyptian is that his friend is in pain because of his father. Marik would had spatted every time that Ryou had called him 'father' if he had not had any respect for Ryou's feelings, that man he calls father is not fit to be a father in Marik's eyes specially to Ryou, not after what he has done to the poor boy. He left Ryou when he was young and was never there for Ryou when he was sad or in pain, Marik even thought that he would have sold Ryou if it was the only way to continue with his diggings.

But after all that time they had spend separated from each other like complete strangers, Ryou is crying for him now. A man who he barely saw or talked to, he only knew he because they were related and he is crying for him as if they were always close to each other. Marik could never understand why Ryou cared so much for a man that was never there for him.

Marik had seen him once before and despised him the moment he laid eyes on him. He met that man when he and Odion had tried to warn them about trespassing through forbidden lands. Ryou's father and his group of archeologist were trying to uncover hidden tombs from the land that the Ishtar clan have guarded with their lives as much as the Valley of the Kings.

**~o.O.o~**

_Marik glanced over at Odion when he spotted several sandy brown jeeps slithering up and down the dunes of their land. Odion nodded at his master and both of them pulled a scarf just over their noses before riding of quickly on their horses to intercept the jeeps. The young Egyptian rolled his eyes and irritation, yet another group of 'adventurers' try to pass through forbidden lands. It was rather annoying really, their tribe had posted several warning signs in many languages not to trespass and yet here they come. _

_The horse jumped over the dunes and headed straight towards the jeeps. The trucks screeched to a halts as the horses galloping slowed to a trot and stopped in front of them. The appearance of two-masked Egyptians unease a few archeologists, Marik could tell by their uncertain faces. Their thoughts might consist of 'are they going to die?' 'Did they do something they were no suppose to?' or even, 'Terrorist'. Foreigners and their racist thoughts, he hated that reaction when people see them approaching._

_But Marik did not show his irritation and sat upright on his horse and gave a quick glance at all the people in front of them, he then turned to look at Odion and nodded. Odion bowed his head slightly then turned his attention to the travelers._

_"You are not to be here on these lands leave now!" he ordered in a voice of authority,_

_It was always nice to have Odion with him when travelers are spotted in lands that they are not suppose to be on. Last time he had left by himself the people only laughed at him because he was younger than them no matter how much he tried to be threatening._

_"And what if we do not wish to leave" A voice challenge back_

_"Who dare say that" Odion growled_

_A man stepped out of one of the trucks, he wore what an ordinary Archeologist would wear but what was not ordinary was his hair, it was the shade of fading blue which grew all the way down his back and is put up. His eyes were doe brown but determination grew in them._

_Marik glared at the unknown man, how dare he question them! And in such a cocky like tone. He then saw another man rush out of the vehicle it was a young man with also abnormal hair, it was ruby red._

_"Professor, I think it would be best if we go—" he tried as he nervously glanced up at Marik's hidden face_

_"No, We've all waited for this moment. We can't let these people stop us" He said in a determined voice_

_A few people in the truck nodded and agreed to his statement, some even gathered up the courage to shout a few agreeing words._

_'Foolish mortals' a voice hissed_

_Marik's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, his upper body slump down slightly as he held on to his cloak and gripped on the reins. Odion saw his strange actions,_

_~"Are you alright Master Marik"~ he asked in Arabic_

_Marik nodded slightly and looked around, that voice. His brows knitted together, it was because of the curse land he was on. The dark spirits are strong there that is why it is forbidden to be enter, but of course nobody believes in curses anymore. So when they asked the government for this lands to be guarded for the safety of the people the declined it right away. Like anyone would believe that a land should be guarded because under the sand are the tombs of Ancient Egypt's greatest enemies, evil men and woman, wicked sources and thief kings._

_He released his grip from his garment and straightened up and tried to act as if everything was all right but the spirits were whispering to him again. The memories of his darker self replayed, it had always happened when he stayed too long in this place. He had to leave quickly,_

_"This lands are cursed and so are the tombs, if you enter you might not come back" Marik finally spoke and attention was drawn to him._

_A few snorted not believing in curses, Marik curled his hands into a fist. They are trying to warn them but they only laugh at them. But one looked like a believer and did not laugh or even smile, there was fear in his eyes as he gulped down his saliva. It was the man with the red hair_

_"Ha, if there is a curse then young William here will break them" The blue haired man chuckled and wrapped an arm around the nervous redhead._

_~"A curse breaker, they brought one?"~ Odion said then looked at Marik_

_~"He isn't powerful enough to protect this group, but if they wish to continue then fine"~ Marik snarled, ~"I am tired of arguing with them, specially that man. For all I care they can rot in the tombs"~_

_"Fine enter if you dare, but remember you were warned and you ignored them" Marik hissed_

_Odion looked over at his master with concern, his master had not been like this in a long time. Since his darker self had left that is,_

_~"Marik,"~ He said sternly in which the Egyptian looked at him with anger in his eyes, ~"Control yourself, they are not worth it. Do not let him return"~_

_Odion's wise words lightened the young man's foul mood, he nodded and his facial expressions soften,_

_~"He won't come back, I won't let him"~ He whispered…_

**~o.O.o~**

The day after that he had talked to the curator of one of the Museums in Egypt, an old friend to the Ishtar siblings who knew information of that group of archeologist to discover the man that opposed them was none other than his best friend's father, the one who had abandoned Ryou and that is why he hated him even more. But after their first encounter that was all they have heard of them, until the accident that is.

He gripped on the hand bars and the engine roared when he slightly turned the bar. His mind was clouded with questions, was he really mad at Ryou's father or is it an excuse. Was his guilt for letting Ryou's father continue fueled his anger so he won't feel guilty to what had happened to him. If it was he fault then he is the reason why Ryou upset. For the sake of Ryou, his friend he hoped that Ryouta was unharmed.

The bike swerved slightly as they reached the peek of a dune causing Marik to returned back to reality, he looked around and saw at the bottom three tents and many vehicles parked around it. People ran around and into a newly opened tomb wearing oxygen mask and stretchers with them. They were finally at the tomb; slowly Marik drove down the last dune and made his way to the site. Ryou shifted in his seat, Marik felt Ryou's head lift from his back and so he looked in the mirror to see Ryou looking around. His eyes filled with rejoice for a fracture of a minute but then returned to the saddened look he had all morning.

* * *

Ryou listened to the purring of the engine and marik's steady heartbeat feeling comforted when he listened to them, it was almost like a mother's lullaby to him. But then the bike jumped slightly and the smooth pulsing of the wheel began to become bumpy as if they had changed terrains. Gently he lifted his head off Marik's back and his muscles tightened, he had stayed in that position since they had left and now his body was aching to move. He looked up and the sun shined brightly in his eyes, it took him a few minutes to figure not to look up to high because he would be looking at the sun, he tilted his head slightly down to spot tents near by and people walking around in strange suits.

There was an odd moment when a relief filled his body that they had finally arrived but that meant he had to face his father who he did not know whether he was alive or...dead. His heart thud hard against his chest in pain, it was the pain of being left alone in the world, no one left to love as a family, it was unbearable. He shut his eyes tight and prayed to any God that may be listen to his plead, please let his father be well, he couldn't bear to lose another. He just couldn't anymore.

Marik had drove into a makeshift driving lot where all the cars were parked, he found a space and turned the engines of. Ryou watched as Marik began to fiddle with side stand with his foot, he was going too slow. Ryou wanted to see his father now, he just couldn't wait anymore. With the snap of the side stand put into place Ryou jumped off the bike, his wide eyes searching for his father. Where could he be?

Caution tapes caught the albino's attention; those yellow caution tapes surrounded a dark cave. That must be the tomb that his father was in when the accident happened. He raced off towards it, his heart beating and his breath heavy, he felt a weird shiver in his guts as he approached the cave. Marik's voice was calling out his name but he ignored it, he needed to know now! Was he dead or alive?

But before he could reach the cavern two men blocked his path and grabbed him harshly by the forearm, Ryou hissed in pain as they dragged him away.

"Please, let me go! I want to see him, please" He begged, tears threatening to leave his eyes. He tried to squeeze out of their grip but they were strong

The two men wore uniforms of the police force and their face solid with no emotion almost soulless. The man that held the young teen by the right spoke in a deep Middle East accent.

"No one is to enter the caves, it is poisoned" he said then glanced down at Ryou, "You could have killed yourself"

The caves were poisoned? But his father was in that cave, could his father have died of poison? Or did he survive? There were a lot of people who have survived after breathing in poison after being given serious medical attention; his father had a chance to be alive.

"Wait, stop! Let go of him" A voice ordered,

Marik stood in front of the policemen that were carrying Ryou away, Ryou looked up at him and then looked away ashamed that he had suddenly left without a warning and now was in trouble.

"More kids? This isn't a place for kids, we advice you to leave now" The other spoke with the same Middle East accent

"Please let him go gentlemen, these boys are with me" Another voice said but this voice was soft spoken and familiar.

"Sister" Marik sighed in relief to see her,

Marik's sister Ishizu placed a comforting hand on Marik's shoulder before staring at the two police. Ishizu was known and respected in all of Egypt because not only of her family heritage as an Ishtar but is because many believe she can see the future, and having that unique trait people do not wish to anger her or they say she will change their future.

The police immediately release Ryou from their grasp and turned to leave, Ishizu bowed her head slightly as a sign of thanks then looked down at Ryou with concern eyes. She walked over to him and embraced him softly as she patted his head,

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father, Ryou truly" she whispered

Ryou was stunned for a moment but then softened up and wrapped his arms around her and gripped on her dress tightly, Ishizu pulled back and wiped away an unnoticed tear that had trickled down his cheek. Ryou blushed slightly but other wise was comforted by her actions and a small smile appeared on his sad features. Marik stood behind them looking awkward but was angry with himself that he could not cheer Ryou as fast as Ishizu did. But her methods were feminine, if he would have done that... Marik's face grew bright red but luckily left unnoticed, he mentally slapped himself for thinking of such things.

"I have arrived just a few moments ago but I know where they have taken the archeologist, come with me" She said then gestured the boys to follow.

Ryou walked alongside Marik and both followed from behind Ishizu, Ryou's head was bend down

"I'm sorry," He apologist quietly, "for running off and for my behavior"

"It doesn't matter, you were worried that's all" Marik comforted,

Ryou looked up slightly then give him a small smile, Marik smiled back. At least he was finally able to cheer him up a little but the cheeriness did not last for a long time. Ishizu had stopped walking and stood in front of one of the tents, she stood aside and made a gesture for Ryou to enter. The small smile disappeared, his arm stretched over to push away the cloth-like door but he paused. His hand began to tremble as thoughts invaded his mind with pictures of his father dead. Ishizu was about to say something but Ryou ran in,

The first thing Ryou noticed was the smell, it wasn't the smell of poison it was the smell of rotten flesh, he covered his nose immediately with his hand as he looked around, searching for his father. There were beds, dozens of them and all filled with people laying on them. Their eyes were closed as if only sleeping but their faces were pale white a sign that they were dead, all of them. The whole tent was made out of three aisles of beds, Ryou began to walk pass them studying their faces and then to the next in search of his dad.

"Father" he shouted out when he took his hand off his mouth and hurried quicker down the aisle. He knew that none would answer since they were all dead, but he had to make sure.

He shouted again as his pacing became running, their faces sped through his eyes but none were familiar, none were his father. He paused at the last man in the tent, he had long hair and his glasses where placed crooked on his closed eyes but it was not father. Ryou rolled his fingers to a fist and closed his eyes shut. His father wasn't there. Had they retrieved everyone? They must have missed a few! Why is he not there!

"There are other tents" he whispered to himself, opening his beady eyes and shaking his head in hope, "he has to be there, he has too"

When Marik and his sister entered the tent they had caught a glimpse of the Ryou's white hair speed through another opening, Marik called out his name and ran after him, Ishizu followed after them. They followed Ryou to the next tent and went it; Ryou was frantically running down the aisle. His eyes wide and his fingers fidgety, then they slowly crawled up to his hair and gripped on,

"Not here, not here" They could barely hear Ryou's derange muttering

"Ryou" Ishizu called his name softly and hesitatingly stepped towards the trembling boy

The albino glance over to their direction with a confused and saddened look on his face, Ishizu stopped in front of him and Marik was not far away

"Why isn't he here" he asked then repeated it once more, he looked into their eyes as if they could tell him

"Please Ryou, calm down. He must be in the last tent" Ishizu said

"Will he be dead?" he asked then he looked at Marik with watery eyes, "The others are, will he be too?"

Marik opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he didn't know whether to say something comforting and lie to him, he too didn't know of his well-being. Ryou could tell that he couldn't think of an answer, so he turned and ran out to the last tent. The last tent and his last hope,

The Ishtars ran after him, they got out of the tent and saw Ryou slip in to the last tent. Marik was about to run faster but heard his sister gasp, he turned back to see Ishizu looking at the last tent with wide eyes. Her legs gave out and she fell on to the sand,

"Sister" Marik said and ran back to her, "What wrong? Are you alright?"

He knelt down and placed a hand on top of her trembling ones, he looked at her face with concern but she only stare forward at the tent.

"Get Ryou, tell him to get out of there," she ordered, "Something in there is giving of the presence of shadow magic"

Marik's eyes widened, Shadow magic. But that couldn't be! The last time they had felt the presence of shadow magic was 2 years ago when the pharaoh banished the tomb robber and the spirit that controlled the robber and he himself returned to his time. After that day all the item holders has lost their powers, how could there be one that is active.

"Go!" Ishizu ordered seeing that Marik had frozen

Marik stumbled to his feet nodding the ran towards the tent, as if blasted by a strong gust of wind Marik felt the strong presence of the shadow magic Ishizu had felt. It was strong with a dark feeling to it, the feeling of grief, anger, hurt and pain. He quickened his pace as if he did not something bad might happen soon, but he was not fast enough. The worst came to reality at the very first cry coming from the last tent. Where Ryou was.

The sound of objects crashing on the ground, crying, shouting and the shuffling of the sand. Something was attacking, was it the thing that was giving out the shadow magic? Marik burst through the flap-like entrance of the tent and his eyes were drawn to a group of redheads huddling together at a corner. All heads turned his way, with eyes filled with fear. All but one that is, a plump woman was crying and shouting the name 'Bill'.

_[Bill?]_ The young Egyptian thought and instantly remembered the young man with the same red hair as the group,

As instantly as he came his head snapped to the blur of white hair to his side. He turned and his eyes widened. Ryou was on the ground, a man sat on top of his frail body with his dirtied fingers wrapped around the teens skinny neck. He made chocking sounds as he clawed at the man's hands, his legs struggling to get the man off him. The man was chanting something under his breath but he could hear it clearly

"Die, you monster...leave me alone"

Ryou's wide eyes made contact with Marik's violet ones, they pleaded for help. He couldn't just stand there anymore, he ran towards them

"Ryou!" He shouted

It caught the man's attention and Marik finally saw his face, it was that man that tried to stop the archeologist, the redhead Bill. But something was different, his eyes shown fear and paranoia. Marik rammed his elbow into the man's gut, causing him to release he grasp of Ryou and tumble off. The Egyptian knelt down besides the Albino who was gasping for air.

_~"Ryou, are you alright?"~_ He asked in Arabic in a whispering voice

Before Ryou could answer his eyes widen, his mouth opened but as he began his warning Bill came charging behind Marik and grasp his by the neck and twisting his to turn to face him. His blue eyes filled with anger

_~"Do Not Interfere...Tomb Keeper"~_ His voice hissed dangerously low,

Marik's eyes widened, that name...no one had ever called him that except..._Bakura_

To the thought of the spirit's name pain zapped through his body, not because Bill was chocking him something was passing through Bill and into him. The pain intensified and specifically at his back_. _He let out a scream and Bill let him go, his body felt numb as he fell to the ground. His arms wrapped around his abdomen and heard the faint shouting of the plum woman.

"Bill stop it! What did you do to him!"

Marik's screaming became louder as the zapping pain turned into burning as if someone had began carving his flesh with a hot knife. It felt so painful and so familiar, it was happening again like before. Before his father died, when he was to be turned to a full fledged tomb keeper. That same pain that had given birth to his other him, the darker self and killed his father.

And then his voice, first a taunting whisper. Like how a predator would circle its wounded prey mocking at as waits to be killed. The murmuring voice grew louder, to the point that it sounded like it was saying it in his ear.

_You can't lock me up forever, I will be free_

His consciousness began to fade, his eyes blur but he saw Ryou's figure crawling up to him. His warm hand on his shoulder and his blurred doe eyes, but even with the comfort of his friend close by the spirits voice taunt him over and over. Then a figure stood behind the blurring white haired boy, a malice looking person. He stood behind him with an insane smile upon his lips. Mariks own lips on his own face, though it was not him

_I will be free..._

* * *

**Holy cow poopies! That was weird!**

**(Kuro: Weird you mean the story or the way you swear?)**

**haha very funny... This chapter was sort of more on Marik than the slowly turning insane Ryou, sorry bout that mate *In Australian accent* ya well over the pass few day we decided that Marik would be another main character for Yugioh, Ryou is still the main main but Marik would be 2nd. The others may or may not appear but if they do then...er..who cares for them anyway they don't matter only Ryou and Marik does. **

**(Kuro: *Clears throat* your forgetting something)**

**Oh yes! umm this chap might sound like A fluff for Ryou/Marik but no their just best friends. Cause they been through the same pain and so they understand each other than others do. So no fluff...but if you do want to see fluff were flexible enough to make a few pairings just put it in your comments. If you want to saw a pair just ask we might take the suggestion...(Take the suggestion?WTF! My English is turning all bad again!)**

**Anywho please review again! We love receiving reviews its like cocaine to smokers for us. **

**(Kuro: You know the deal...click the rectangle thingy and review or I kill)**

**Yup! So far she killed SIX! Ants! Six ants! ha got ya! Till next time! ^.^**

**(Kuro:You know how creepy it is to make a angst story and the authoresses are all happy and stuff. Its so weird)  
**


	5. They were awaken

**Oh God it's almost the end of summer vacation and we haven't updated at all! Please forgive us**

**(Kuro: *points at BKK* It's all her fault)**

**Hey it's not my fault a lot of things happened this summer so I was busy all the though I don't know what Kuro was doing**

**(kuro: Oh yes you were soo busy but somehow managed to change our penname...seriously Baka. Kitsune .KYA WTF!)**

**Personal problems Kuro dear none of your business...anyway thanks for all your reviews again! couldn't survive without your coke...er...I mean reviews *sweatdrop***

**(Kuro: but we're running low on them, so I'm getting my knives ready)**

***backs away* Hey wait that's my knife! er dagger the one that 'BakushippingxForever' gave ME! Check the comments! GIMMIE!**

**(Kuro: Finders keepers losers weepers sista!)**

***pouts* but I haven't even used it yet T^T**

**(Kuro: Don't care just get on with the story)**

**Pooy**

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 4: They were awaken**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA & Kuroneko**

**Cross: Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter**

**Rating: T for Angst?**

**

* * *

**

"Blah" **English**

_"blah"_ **Japanese**

**~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks/Dreams**

_~"Blah"~_ **Arabic**

_[Blah]_ **thoughts**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn,_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

**.::Previously on "Lament of souls" Tamashi No Nageki::.**

_And then his voice, first a taunting whisper. Like how a predator would circle its wounded prey mocking at as waits to be killed. The murmuring voice grew louder, to the point that it sounded like it was saying it in his ear._

_You can't lock me up forever, I will be free_

_His consciousness began to fade, his eyes blur but he saw Ryou's figure crawling up to him. His warm hand on his shoulder and his blurred doe eyes, but even with the comfort of his friend close by the spirits voice taunt him over and over. Then a figure stood behind the blurring white haired boy, a malice looking person. He stood behind him with an insane smile upon his lips. Mariks own lips on his own face, though it was not him_

_I will be free..._

* * *

The hands that gripped tightly around Ryou's neck quickly unlocked and released as the man was knocked away just in time before Ryou could lose consciousness. Air seeped back into his lungs as his wheezing slowly died and he could finally breathe again. Someone slid to his side and knelt down, a hand shoved under he back and slowly lifted him to a sitting position, it was Marik.

_~"Are you alright Ryou?"~_ Marik asked in a worried tone as he too gasp for some air.

Ryou nodded shakily as he slowed his breath to normal, but his mind raced of what just happened to him. It happened so fast, when he was attacked. He didn't even realize that he was being attacked till he was on the ground being choked to death. If Marik had not come in time then he might be already dead now.

Just then the attacker rose from behind the Egyptian, Ryou opened his mouth for a warning but he was too slow, the man immediately grasp Marik's neck and spun his so Marik could face him. Bliss of anger filled the blue eyes of the man as he glared at Marik who he was chocking.

Ryou wanted to help, he really did but his body would not move to his commands, they just sat still and his eyes watched the seen play in front of him. It was as if someone else had control of his body, something was forcing him to just sit and watch. Like all the times before, when he hosted the spirit who tortured his friends in front of him and he just watched unable to do anything. But the spirit is gone this time, why isn't he able to do anything still. Was there really a force that was stopping him from moving or was it because he was a coward and letting the excuse of being possessed be the reason of him just watching.

_[Please stop!]_ He shouted in his thoughts,

His does eyes trained on Marik and the man, the attacker's mouth began to move saying something quietly to Marik in a low hoarse voice Ryou couldn't hear. Then Marik's eyes widened, not in surprise but in fear. Fear he had not seen on Marik's face before. A shiver ran up the albino's spine, he felt something, something dark lingering in the air which surrounded Marik and the man. Dark mist entwined around the man's forearm and slither down to Marik's neck. What was going on? Then Marik screamed...screams of pain. Ryou's body shook to the sound of him...pain...it was horrible.

When the mist dispersed the man's grip on Marik's neck released and he stumbled...no flung back as if he were pushed away. He landed face flat on the sandy ground close to where Ryou was watching. The teen's body jerked away when the dangerous man moved, lifting his head from the ground and his eyes twitching from side to side as he muttered something continuously to himself. Then their eyes met curious doe ones with a derange blue set. Ryou flinched away expecting the man to try and kill him but the man reacted differently from what he expected. The moment their eyes met the man jerked away from him and scrambled back, yet his eyes trained in Ryou's doe ones in fear. Whimpering escaped his lips,

"P-please...no more, I-I can't take it...I'm sorry" he pleaded in a desperate voice while his shaky eyes centered on Ryou.

When the man reached his bed his trembling arms wrapped around his legs and pulled them to his chest, he lowered his head on to his knees and soft whimpering muffled his crying. Ryou just watched him, this man was the same man that attacked him why was he now...like this?

His thoughts quickly disperse when another scream erupted from Marik's mouth, his eyes snapped towards his friend ignoring the others. Marik laid on the floor in a fetal like position. His leg drawn towards his chest, his eyes shut tight, arms woven around his stomach tighter. Groans and agonizing screams escaped his lips again as his body shivered.

He couldn't bear it no longer, watching his friend suffer in front of him. Ryou demanded his legs to move and slowly they came back to his control, he stumbled up but then tripped back down. He began crawling to Marik's side determined to be with him and help. He reached Marik's shivering body and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, the Egyptian's skin was sweaty and warm as if he were sick. Ryou drew Marik closer and placed his head on his lap, he shook the tan teen's shoulders gently as he stared into the lavender blank eyes that slowly began to droop. Unease breathing left his mouth and his body still continued to shiver,

"Marik, Marik...wh-what's wrong," Ryou asked, his voice soft like a whisper, "please tell me what's wrong Marik"

Tears gathered in the half-lid eyes of the Egyptian as he groaned in pain, his hands reached to Ryou's shirt and he dug his nails into the shirt and gritted his teeth. He lowered his head in a position Ryou couldn't see his face, slowly his quieted down and his shivering ceased. But it worried Ryou he had just suddenly stopped, the tan teen wasn't even moving at all. Did he faint?

"Marik?" Ryou asked hesitantly, his hand hovering over the Egyptian's drooped head

_Slap!_ The sound of Marik's hand grasping onto Ryou's pale waist echoed loudly, the white teen tried to re-own possession over his arm but his friends' grip was far to tight.

"Marik, let go your hurting me" Ryou winced as the grasp only tightened, "let go" he repeated

he tugged for his arm but Marik would not let go, where did he get this strength? He was weak and in pain a few seconds ago. Marik began to show movement again, his shoulder bouncing up and down. Slowly his limped head rose for Ryou to see his face,

_~"What's this?"~_ Marik's voice mused in a dark distorted tone, _~"Did the Tomb Robbers host demanded something?"~_

Ryou's eyes widened in horror when Marik's face came to view. The soft features of his face turned sharp and dark, his eyes menacing and murderous as a dark grin curled from his lips. His hair was spiked in all different directions unlike before, they were sharper and longer and darkness loomed over his body. He was back,

_[Yami no Marik]_ he thought in fear,

But how was this even possible, Odion and and Yugi had gotten rid of him before they got rid of the spirit. How could he back, he's suppose to be gone, like the spirit. Ryou's heart thumped painfully against his chest as he desperately tried to escape his grasp, but Marik would not let go and watched Ryou's useless struggles. He propelled himself up from Ryou's lap and leaned close to the white teens face, his lips curling even more as he saw the fear in Ryou's eyes.

_~"Bakura, you don't seem to happy to see me. I'm offended,"~_ Marik cooed, _~"Where's the thief? I'm surprised he hasn't greeted his old friend"~_

To the mention of the spirit Ryou's face paled as a sinister image of him appeared to his thoughts, a shiver ran down his spine

_~"He's gone...the pharaoh defeated him, he's never coming back"~_ Ryou replied with a slight determined tone, Yugi promised him he would never return he was safe.

The yami arched a brow in interest and hovered closer to see if the teen was telling the truth, his eyes showed he did. A playful yet sadistic smile played on his lips, then his eyes looked around. The group of redheads possibly a family watched from a corner from where they fled when the man attacked Ryou, their eyes trained on Marik as he studied them. Then his head turned towards the attacker who whimpered besides his bed.

_~"Are you sure about that little Hikari?"~_ He asked then face Ryou again, _~"If it was not him then who released me? You?"~_

To that the yami laughed his maniacal laugh as he watched the fear from Ryou's face appeared. The possibility that the spirit did have something to do with his awakening flooded his thoughts. Yugi told Marik that his yami was gone and yet he is here, it could be the same with his yami...but he was still in control of his body so it couldn't be true. Could it?

The yami stood up snickering, Ryou's wrist still in his grasp. Then slowly he made his way towards the whimpering man dragging Ryou who hasn't gotten up on his feet yet and so scrambled to keep up. He paused in front of the man who had his head bent in his arms, Marik tapped the man's leg with his foot and slowly the man looked up.

"Are you a host?" he whispered quietly to the man so the others could not hear,

The man only quivered his lips shut tight and his eyes shifting from the yami's face to Ryou's. The man did not seem to want to answer; Yami Marik arched a brow in irritation but then leaned his upper body towards the man's face

"Did he make you play a game? A shadow game?" he quirked

The blood in the man's face seemed to drain away as he turned pale, his lips began to shake and his eyes widened.

"NO! NO MORE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" he sobbed as he dug his fingers in his hair.

"Bill!" the woman from the group of redheads finally spoke,

Ryou turned his head to look, the plump woman got up from her spot and rushed towards the man then the others followed

"No! Stay back!" He warned them,

He winced when Marik's grasp tightened on his wrist in annoyance, Marik backed away as the group surrounded the man. The plump woman had her arms spread

"Leave my son alone!" she warned angrily

Yami Marik laughed but took a step back from the group, "And if I do not wish to?" he tested. The eldest male stepped up and whipped out a stick from his pocket, both Marik and Ryou looked at him with a questioning look, a pair of redheaded twins did the same thing and pulled out sticks simultaneously.

"What do you want from him? Your a death eater aren't you," the man growled lowly, "You killed my son's colleges in the dig didn't you!"

"And what if I did?" Asked the Yami, "What's the harm of a few dead people"

Ryou looked up at Marik skeptically, he couldn't have attacked his father and his college. He just said that he had just been awaken and Marik himself would never do such an act. But before he could ask the elder man whipped his stick

"Stupify!" He yelled

A glowing red orb appeared from the tip of the stick and charged towards the two friends, Ryou's closed his eyes tightly. He didn't know what it was but he did know from its aura that it is dangerous. It's aura similar to the shadow magic except...less dark but nonetheless it is still strong. Yami no Marik though did not flinch but watched in curiosity to the orb as if the time was going in frames, then the light exploded to contact of an object or a person... The group of redheads watched carefully from the crowding smoke from where ones Marik and Ryou stood, the three male with the sticks held those sticks high and direct at the smoke, did he get him?

The ground under them quaked and the sound of a might booming laughter flooded their ears. A powerful gust of wind blew away the smoke revealing the yami laughing loudly, the eye of Horus shined brightly on his tan forehead. Dark mist swirled around him and Ryou, the yami looking at the man who attacked while Ryou stared at the shadow magic surrounding him.

The family inched away from the mist in shock; the light that they cast was so easily destroyed. The aura around the teens was strong, and dark. Their power reminded them of the dark forces working under Voldemort, they shivered in fright.

"Magic? How intriguing," Marik smiled, "If you have magic then you are equipped to play a game with me"

Ryou's eyes widened, he knew what game of which the yami spoke of. A shadow game. He couldn't let this happen

"No, Marik listen to me! Don't do it!" He pleaded as he pulled on the Egyptian's arm which held his wrist

"Silence mortal!" Marik hissed, the eye of Horus shinning even brighter

He was weak he can't stop Marik, and this wasn't even Marik this was his yami. Of course he was meant to fail if he ever tried to stop a yami, he was useless and weak, pitiful. He was and always be nothing,

_[I can't do anything]_ He thought sadly to himself

All he could do is watch the shadows prey on their victims again...like before. The shadows swirling from beneath the yami's feet swirled towards its victims, it passed Ryou ignoring him but the coldness crept under his skin when one grazed him softly. The family of redheads all took out sticks now pointing shakily at the dark matter surrounding them tauntingly. Yami no Marik grinned devilishly as he watched the helplessness and the fear develop on their faces,

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A booming voice greater than the yami's was heard echoing in the darkness

Heads turned to the direction to where the voice came from, a light shown dimly in the shadows but grew brighter as it shaped into a figure of a man. Cream-colored robes fluttered in the mighty wind, a man with tanned skin, a white turban head his bald head and blue orbs for eyes came out of the light. It was Shadi! Quickly he held out his hand, his robes fluttered about in the mysterious wind enveloped around him, in his grasp was an ankh shaped object made of gold, the millennium key! It began to pulse, as the spirit Shadi stared at Yami no Marik

~"_RETURN BACK TO YOUR ROOM DARK SPIRIT!"~ He yelled in a mighty voice_

_Yami no Marik growled but then doubled in pain and tumbled to the ground letting go of Ryou as well, his muscles flexing as he grabbed his head, teeth gritting and eyes shut closed_

_~"_No, never"~ _the yami managed to mutter angrily_

_The pulsing of the key grew intensely and Marik howled in pain, Ryou began to knell down to help his friend but he remembered this was his Yami not Marik so he backed away. The darkness in the room slowly disperse back into the normal lighting of the tent, Yami no Marik moaned and groaned grasping her head and piercing his nails into his scalp_

_~"Get...tch...out- of my...hea tch"~_ the yami began as he winced in pain

~"_BE GONE!"~ _Shadi commanded

Marik let out one last scream before his tense body limped and fell to the ground, the millennium Key dimmed down and the wind settled. Ryou looked over at the Egyptian spirit as if asking if it were safe enough to approach Marik. The spirit nodded slightly and Ryou darted towards his fallen friend. Suddenly the spirit snapped his head towards the tent flap as two figures appeared through them, his deep blue eyes glared angrily.

"You" you growled, his floating body turned towards the two people

Everyone followed his movement to see Odion with Isis's arm swung around his shoulder, Odion looked up at the tomb spirit

_~"Fix your seal! Or he will get out!'~_ He snapped before the light around his engulfed his body.

Both Egyptians turned to their youngest laying on the floor with the albino besides him. His brown eyes asked for help and the Egyptians scurried towards them, Odion lifted the frail body of his master into his arms as Isis pulled on Marik's shirt, the markings looked burnt on his back. A serious and worried look was plastered on the woman's face.

"Come Ryou, we must go" she said in a solemn voice and nodded at Odion

She lend Ryou an arm as Odion ran out of the tent, Ryou stumbled up but Isis was strong and pulled him back to his feet. Suddenly to the corner of his eye he saw shuffling clothing he turned to look at the family, the sticks still in their hands grasp tightly as they surrounded the mad man that attacked him and Marik. Isis noticed them and a deep frown came on her lips,

"You must leave this land, it is cursed," she murmured to them before pulling on Ryou's arm and leading him out of the tent

He heard the eldest man from the group call out of them to wait but they did not stop. When they exited the tent the blaring sun blinded the albino, he winced and held is other arm up to block the sun from his eyes. He looked around, there were still people there but they seemed to be unaware of the events that had happened, the shadows, the fight, the ground quaking and the screaming. Ryou looked over to Isis for an answer but she looked ahead, not daring to turn around. She lead Ryou to a camouflage safari jeep, Odion was in the driver seat and Marik's body laid still at the back, Isis pushed Ryou to the back and he climb on, she ran to the passenger seat and shut the door behind her before the jeep pulled out.

Ryou turned to watch as the sand dunes covered the digging site, his heart sank not only did Marik get hurt because of him but he still could not find his father, Where was he? Could it be that he escaped the caves before the poison could take effect on his body?

* * *

The Weasley's stared utterly frozen in place as the Egyptian beauty muttered them a warning and lead the albino boy away, Arthur got up from his spot on the ground and called out for them to wait but it was too late they have already left the tent.

"Arthur! Arthur, it's Bill. Come here quick" Molly shouted with a worried tone

Arthur spun around to his family gathering close to his son William, Molly and Ron supported him with their arms under his back. The father of the Weasley family knelt down in front of his eldest son with sadness in his eyes, Bill looked up with angst filled eyes, his lowered them slowly looking at his bandaged body,

"I'm sorry" he whimpered, so unlike of him but that did matter now

"Shh, honey, it's alright-" Molly tried to comfort her son but he interrupted

"No! I, we did, it was a mistake...our fault" He began muttering to himself like before

"What do you mean...your fault?," Arthur asked gravely, "What happened in the tomb"

When he mentioned the tomb his eldest burst in to tears, his siblings felt uncomfortable with the sight of him like this but they uttered nothing, Molly wiped away his tears with her sleeves and patted his back like the mother she was.

"T-that boy, An Ishtar... He warned us...he warned me but we- we didn't listen...We should have listened" Hysterical filled his voice, "But we didn't, we kept going, laughing at the warning. It could have saved them"

No one spoke this time as Bill quieted, tension build around the closely woven family. Even the twins known for their un-needed pranks stayed gravely quiet.

"Everything was fine at the start...the dig was perfect, I-I even met Mr. Bakura" his voice cracked slightly with a tint of happiness to the elder archeologists name, but then his facial features changed drastically to a grim look

"B-but...w-we woke it" His voice shuddered, his body tingled and shivered and fear was brought back to his once innocent blue eyes

"What did you wake?" Grinny, their youngest and only daughter asked in a whisper, her eyes wide from her brother's story

In return Bill turned and stared straight at her, she gasp frighteningly but non the less stood her ground, this was still her brother no matter how he was scaring her now

"The spirit" his whispered fearfully, "We set it free, a dark sp-pirt"

Suddenly he pounced, his hands grasped onto his father's shirt and wide with fright, it shocked the older man in fear. What had he seen?

"H-he'll kill us all" he whispered so only Arthur could here, "HE'LL KILL US ALL!" He shouted louder

A loud whimper escaped Grinny's lips and threw herself in one of the twin's chest which in return they wrapped their arms protectively over her. This was too much for her to hear.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Bill cried

He finally let go of Arthur's shirt and shriveled on the ground crying. His whimpering continued for a while but then abruptly stopped, his bowed head slowly lifted, eyes shifting then finally landed at something behind Arthur. Quickly the Weasley's turned and saw a figure standing from the flap of the tent, instinctively Arthur turned his body to face the figure to protect his family.

Two other figures appeared from behind the first one. They stepped into the tent, a short plump woman lead two men towards the huddling Weasley's. She wore a hideous pink suit, her toad like head perched above her rounded neck, her nose scrunched when she stopped in front of the defensive Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley," A girlish squeak erupted from her thin lips, "It is unfortunate but utterly necessary for us to take your son William Weasley shall be coming with us"

Arthur's ears winced to her high toned voice but did not show his discomfort,

"By whose authority?" He growled, no on will be taking away his son

A devilish like smile appeared on his plump face as if sharing a secret joke to herself, she reached into her pink pocket and retrieved a neatly folded paper. She opened it up and tugged on the bottom and top of the paper but not hard enough for it to rip, just enough to hid the folding. With a smile she handed the paper to Arthur and his read it quietly to himself, but the toad-faced woman gave a quick summary of its contents

"By the orders of the Ministry of Magic, your son is to be taken for interrogation. Requested by Dolores Umbridge Senior Under-Secretary of the minister," She chirped, "hem hem, That is me" and smiled...

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

_Ryou sat stiffly _on _a pale white chair besides a hospital bed containing a boy of his same age, 6. Machines beeped softly but continuously, plastic like webs probed his friends skin and a breathing mask was placed on his nose and mouth, the dark blue eyes of his friend was closed, he was sleeping so Ryou stayed quiet. _

_He hopped off the chair and walked towards the bed, standing his tiptoes and looking at the bed. Jacob has been sleeping for a long time now; he's been sleeping since they got to the hospital. He wanted to wake him up so they could play but the nurse told him that he needed to sleep for while. Was he sick? He didn't look sick; maybe he was just being lazy._

_Ryou pouted and reached over towards Jacob's face to poke him, to see if he would wake up, He wanted to play with him, he was the only friend he had that he could play with, His fingers barely grazing his forehead when the boring pale door slammed open. Ryou let out a surprise gasp as he recoiled his arm back to his chest; with the face that looked guilt for stealing from the cookie jar. _

_A man and woman entered the room and Ryou immediately recognized them as Jacob's parents. He smiled at them and waved,_

_"Hello mister n' missus Webst-" SLAP!_

_Ryou stumbled back when Mrs. Webster's hand came crashing down on his cheek; he fell to the ground holding his stinging face. He looked up at Jacob's mum with watery brown eyes, did he do something wrong? Why did she slap him? _

_"You monster!" she shouted and stomped towards him, her words hurt more than the slap_

_He learned in school that monsters were very bad creatures, that make people sad and angry, they are very evil and bad nobody likes them or wants to be friends with them. Why did she call him a monster? He wasn't a monster_

_Subconsciously Ryou back towards the wall as the taller woman came up to him, hatred filled her eyes. He had never seen that before, she was always smiling and happy why was she so angry now. She raised her hand again but Mr. Webster grasp her hand_

_"Beth that's enough, he is just a boy" he said_

_"He almost killed our son, our son!" Mrs. Webster shouted at her husband_

_She turned back to Ryou who cringed at her gaze, then he hear footsteps back at the open door he turned at that direction and saw a man with long blue hair walk into the room. Relief filled him and the fright disappeared he got up from the floor and ran towards the man_

_"Papa!" he cried _

_He hugged the man's waist and snuggled his face into his father's stomach and began crying. He was glad his father came, to save him like always._

_"Ryouta, keep your son away from Jacob! Don't you dare let him come close to him ever!" Mrs. Webster growled at her father_

_"Papa, she hit me, it hurts. And called me a monster" he sniffled and looked up at his father tears streaking down his chin_

_Same doe eyes looked down at him with uncertainty. His arms reached down and wrapped around Ryou's small body then lifted him into his arms, Ryou held tight and wrapped his chubby arms around his father's neck nuzzling into his soft blue hair as well. _

_"Your not a monster Ryou" he whispered_

_He then sent a glare towards the Webster's, Mrs. Webster in particular and left the room with Ryou safely stowed in his arms. As his father carried him through the hospital his eyes poked out from his father's shoulder and spotted a mirror. He saw the reflection of his father's back and him staring at the mirror. But then his face distorted in the mirror, he blinked his eyes and looked back to the reflection again, he gasp._

_Devil like blood red eyes replaced his watery doe brown ones, his soft hair spiked as dark mist surrounded his body. A wicked smile on his lips revealing blooded fangs. _

_A monster..._

**~o.O.o~**

Ryou awoke with a start, his hear pounding heavily on his chest and breathing rasp. It was a dream...no a memory of his past. Just a memory, he placed a sweat palm on his forehead and relaxed slightly_,_

Just a dream...

* * *

**I wanted to add more after the dream but I got too lazy to make it, in the next chapter I'll continue it! This took a while to finish I actually had half of this done after the publish the chapter before this but then got lazy (My one and only excuse...lazy lol) Sadly Kuro could not say anything for the footnote school already stared for her and for me is tomorrow. We promise to get this up before school starts and so here it is! *PARTY TIME!***

**hmm...anything to add on...umm nothing special really. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**P.S We did the headnote a long time ago so that's why Kuro is still there but the footnote is just done today that's why Kuro is not here! Just to clear that out  
**


	6. Rediscovery

**Ugh! High school sooo hard! I knew I shouldn't have taken the pre-IB course! I mean they already started giving us homework at the first day! TT^TT I'm going to die**

**(Karo: Quit ya yapping! at least your school didn't start almost a month earlier!)**

**Kuro? KURO! Yay Kuro's here for the next chappy! *Glomps co-authoress***

**(Kuro: Yup I heard you slacked off in the last chapter and so I decided to come and see what you did this time)**

***sigh* true my last update kinda was suckish and a little rushed and a few people noticed like "DemonKittyAngel" Gomen to all**

**(Kuro: she's retarded without me *sigh*)**

**Also a special thanks to ****Bokmal14 your view are helped a lot! **

**Also its been asked whether this would be a . to tell ya the truth it depends on your peers that read this. Popular vote! Should this story be boyxboy or not? If there is few or no request for a then there will be no boyxboy  
**

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 5: Rediscovery  
**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA & Kuroneko**

**Cross: Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter**

**Rating: T for Angst?**

* * *

"Blah" **English**_  
"blah"_ **Japanese  
~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks/Dreams**_  
~"Blah"~_ **Arabic**_  
[Blah]_ **thought**

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn,_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

**_Egypt, Cairo  
Ishtar Residence  
6:36 pm_**

The silence of death engulf the sands of Cairo with the news of the poisonous cave that had killed dozens spread its streets like wildfire. Many of its people superstitious to the unnamed tombs just barely meters away from the Valley of the kings borders. It must have been a tomb of a man with high power in his years and due to the pesky Archeologist he is angered in death. There are many dangers as an archeologist and many injuries have been recorded but the death of this amount of people was a first.

News tell that they had died tragically to a gas that they were oblivious to, but is it not suspicious after the three months that they had stayed in those tombs they were unharmed by the gas. No it was not gas that had killed them off, the people could sense it, it was the works of an angered spirit bent for revenge. The archeologists were just sadly the ones that it had set its eyes on first. No matter what the media says the people know it was the doing of the undead.

The sun as if sensing the uneasiness and the unknown darkness the loomed over the sands, slowly descended from its place up in the sky. Many people quickly retire back to the safety of their house earlier than used to, tourist as well sense the dark aura of Cairo and returned to their hotels. By the time the sun was half was covered by the sand dunes there was no human life out in the streets to be seen, everyone hidden.

The last rays of the sun entered through the open balconies of an old but well built mansion, owned by the last generation of the Ishtar clan. It shown against the walls of a dark room, in the light the walls was a caramel like color with a texture that mimics the rough sands from out in the desserts. Ancient family relics, artifacts, and symbols hung upon them in an organized manner, each with its own story.

To the far right corner just besides the draped balcony stood a large bed, thin light blue blankets ruffled in the silhouette of a person, which it held. They laid on their stomach, their back bare and their lower body veiled with the thin blanket. Another figure sat silently by the sleeping figure breathing heavily, his shut tight and their skin warm as if stricken with fever. A warm gentle hand of the figure sitting at the side of the bed brushed away the ivory colored hair from her little brother's resting features.

The door leading to the halls slowly opened and in entered another Ishtar sibling. Unlike the other male he was a man of a strong built, his face monotone and strong as he entered the room with not a sound, only the shuffling of his sandals on the stone floor. He watch the still figures of both his siblings before turning on the light startling the only sister Ishizu who hadn't seemed to have noticed his entering and Marik who was in deep sleep to notice at all.

She stared at him with an exhausted pair of blue eyes, though it had been only two nights after they had left the digging site deep bags were visible under her eyes. Bags of not only lack of sleep but worry and guilt. She nodded her head ever so slightly in greeting but without a twitch of effort to smile and he did the same before approaching the bed.

"How is Ryou?" she asked in a soft but tired voice as she folded her hands on her lap formally,

"He is still asleep" Odion answered in his deep voice

"He must be tired. I doubt he had gotten any real sleep this past week or even any sleep at all...poor boy" she murmured then returned her eyes back at her younger brother.

Her hands reached over to the side table which contained a cloth soaked in a bowl of water, she squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and turned back to dab it on her brother's burnt marks. Her eyes made contact with them and she could not help but shiver. Marik had bared those markings for years, but its appearance right now is as if it was freshly carved on his back like long years ago. They pulsed as blood passed through it to the rhythm of his heartbeat; the hieroglyphics stood out from his tan skin in a red-pink tone and swelled slightly. Ishizu had been dabbing those scars for hours even yesterday, she tried ointments and herbs but they still pulsed and was still warm as if sizzling through his skin. She was a professional in medical care but for once she could not do anything...for her brother.

It was because of the spirit, it is awaken and it's trying to get out, hurting Marik in the process. She couldn't protect him at all, how was she suppose to? The most threat to her brother was not those surrounding him but the evil locked within him and it pains her to see him at this state. She dabbed the cloth on the pulsing scars, Marik's body involuntary twitched to its cold touch but his tensed muscles eased as she continued to do it repeatedly.

"What did we do wrong, why is this happening to him?" she said in almost a whisper towards Odion, "I thought he was sealed forever"

Odion made no sudden movement and kept the stone look face; he did not know how to answer her. That seal that he preformed to seal away the spirit was strong but now it was breaking, he did not know how much longer did they have till the seal breaks and the spirit would be able to be roam free again. How are they going to stop the spirit when he breaks free? They had the help of the great Pharaoh before but now he was gone, what were they going to do if he comes again?

"We did nothing wrong" Odion finally answered even if his mind was flooding with doubt

Ishizu stopped dabbing the wet cloth on the burnt marks and looked up at Odion, her eyes were misted with the tears that swelled from the corners of her eyes but forbid them to fall.

"Then how was he able to take over, how did he escape" raising her voice slightly, "Explain that to me Odion" her eyes squinted in anger

Odion still kept the monotone look on his face, out of all the questions that they had this one question he knew the answer to...and he was dreading to answer it. But he must, she had to know.

"Someone helped him escape" He answered shortly

The anger on the Egyptian beauty's face dropped and a question look replaced it as well as suspicion,

"Why would you say that?" she asked

"The seal that I put on the yami was the combination of two ancient magic...you know full well what two magic I speak of,"**(1)** He stopped to see Ishizu nodding solemnly, "To that fact we know the seal is strong. What ever was sealed in is powerless to get out, but there are two ways for them to get out"

"The sealer abolishes the seal or a stronger magic breaks it" Ishizu knew of the concepts of the seal, "But what could be strong enough to break the combination of our magic and the other?" Odion the sealer would never let the spirit out she knew that so it must be the other option the only magic she knew left was...

She looked back at Odion but this time he avoided her eyes. Her eyes widened to realization and stood up quickly from the bed,

"It can't be. It shouldn't exist anymore! The items don't work anymore with the exception of Shadi's items" she said

"And why is that?" Odion questioned her

"Why is what?"

"Why do you think only Shadi's items still bear their powers while yours and the other item wielder do not?" He asked

Ishizu grew silent as she tried to think of ways why was it that he still had the powers of the items but she could think of none. Seeing the blank look in Ishizu's face Odion answered,

"That is because he is a reincarnation of one of the original item holders. He knows all the secrets to their power and knows how to wield them. Those who know their secrets are able to use the magic even if the items no longer have the power. Because the magic does not come for the items they come from the wielders. The only reason why you and the others could use its magic before was because the originals were able to store the magic into the items" He had known this fact many years ago when their father was still alive and they did not bear the responsibilities as a keeper yet.

But to Ishizu it still made no sense yet, what was he trying to say to her,

"What are you trying to tell me Odion?" she asked

"There is another original item holder, he is the one who let out Master Marik's spirit" he answered

Impossible! The original wielders died thousands of years ago, the only reason why Shadi is an exception because he is a reincarnated spirit of a previous holder and is bounded to the tomb of the items just as how Odion has explained to her. Other else than that how could one possible be alive? She thought this out as she looked down in deep thought, then in a split second her eyes widened once more. What if this other was a spirit like Shadi, a spirit bounded to something and stayed undisturbed for may centuries till...the tomb incident...

"You know...don't you? Whose tomb were they excavating?" In her mind the name which she dreaded came popping up, it couldn't be him... it just couldn't. With the grace of Ra please let it not be he

Odion looked at her with grim eyes as if he would see her fear swelling up inside of her as she thought of the answer, he opened his mouth

_"_Akefia_...The king of thieves"_...

* * *

**_London, England  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place  
9:40 pm_**

"I'm begging you Albus we must do something about this" Through the concealed and secret walls of the Black's house rang the outraged voice of the head of the Weasley family; Arthur Weasley.

He slammed his fist upon the long wooden table, glaring at everyone who stayed quiet to his glaring weary eyes. A few turned away not to look at the obviously stressed Weasley, others challenged his glare, one with only a glass eye and his real eye. Arthur's eyes reached towards the man sitting opposite of his direction, an old man with unfazed features. His eyes twinkled though serious and the lightness in his face grim. Everyone's eyes turned towards the eldest wizard.

"We should not act hastily, this could be what _you-know-who_ wants. To cause panic and direct our attention away from his main target " Lupin the half wolf stated, finally voicing the thought that many of the members there had in their mind.

They nodded in agreement, and added short comments to one and another. While Arthur looked in shock and anger at his fellow members, he balled his hands in to a fist.

"This is William we're talking about! Not Harry! For one bloody minute forget about Potter!" He yelled out in the bliss of anger

Everyone's eyes now turned towards Mr. Weasley, as he leaned against the table breathing heavily. Why was it always Potter! Harry for godsake! The Order as well as his very own family has protected him well enough for the entire days of his life. But now that he needed help the Order still wants to protect Harry from a problem that does not concerns him, not everything surrounds Harry, not Williams's life!

"How dare yo- Do you bloody know what you just said!" another man rose to his foot and mechanical leg, a glass eye glaring at him and pounded his hands against the rough surface of the table causing it to tremble once more, "Without _Potter_ We can't win this bloody war! Forget about Potter he says...FORGET ABOUT PO-"

"Alastor! That is enough. Now sit down...both of you" The elderly man spoke in a loud voice, eying both men.

Immediately Moody shut his mouth but mumbled word escaped his closed lips as he settled himself down to his seat, Arthur did the same as well but his eyes centered at the elder Wizard. In his mind he regret the words that escaped his mouth, maybe he had angered Dumbledore to the extent that they would not be willing to help free his son from the Ministry. Silence filled the room in eager anticipation for Dumbledore to speak his opinion of the situation present.

"Arthur," he breath out and sighed- a sigh! Dumbledore sighed...this will not be good new to Aurthur he was sure of it, "we know you are worried about your son, we are too but we are unable to help William in his situation. He is in the hands of the Ministry of magic...not Voldemort"- many twitched to the dark lords name said without fear- "We would just have to wait until the interrogation is finished"

Mr. Weasley's angered face turned in shock as his mouth opened to say something but he could not say anything, his only hope on helping his son shattered by Dumbledore's calm decisions...clearly not thought out through! There was not enough time to let Dumbledore think clearly of their action,

"B-but...we have t-" he tried; there must be a way to change his mind.

"No Arthur, there is some other matter that we must focus our attention to," Dumbledore spoke slowly, "The ministry cannot do any harm to your son, if they try to do so then it will be in the papers within hours"

Dumbledore was right, William had many friends in high places, and surely their government would anger them if they harm William. This could create chaos, a riot...people would start to distrust the ministry, and the ministry does need this...not after the events that happened last year at Hogwarts that stirred up the wizardry world. The ministry of magic does not need people to think that they had partner up with the dark lord who had returned from the dead.

Seeing that the distressed Weasley submit to defeat to his argument Dumbledore pressed on to the other matters. He leaned closer towards the table and entwined his fingers together and laid them at top of the table surface. After a few moments of silence his lips separated and word formed.

"As we all know to date that on the 12th of July, death eaters had stormed into a digging site and killed all that was in the excavated tomb" he stated calmly

"Yes, but why? Why would they do that? What would they get by killing muggles? Were they after something in there?" A new voice coming from the youngest of the order question. Siruis Black was he

"They were after William and they did something to him" Arthur urged angrily, how was this not related to William?

"If they were after your son they would had taken him with them" a crooked nosed wizard retorted nonchalantly,

Arthur glared angrily at the very relaxed man robed in black, but the man only looked at him with disgust as he held his head high and sat straight on his chair. The eldest wizard sighed at them both, Weasley has been unsteady ever since the incident of his son.

"Arthur that is enough, we are allies meaning we do not fight or glare at one another," he said strictly then turned towards the potions professor, "Was there any word of this attack?"

"I have heard none, I am as surprised as you are hearing about this" Snape answered yet still in the nonchalant way that he always does,

"Then the Dark Lord is not involved?" Sirius asked almost wishfully

"He has to be involved, those were death Eater you fool" Snarled the one-eyed Auror before mumbling something about stupid mutts.

"Then why didn't Severus hear anything about the attack" Sirius said back,

Moody swiveled his mechanical eye towards the potion master with suspicion

"Maybe he did but didn't tell us because he's a bloody follower for Voldemort" he accused

"Alastor!" Minerva squeaked in disapproval, "Severus is not a traitor" she scold

"Well I don't trust him" he said back and eyed the unfazed Snape

"If we do not trust each other then what is the point of this order? We are all here to defeat the same enemy yet here you are distrusting with each other! For Merlin's sake act your age, I had more well-mannered students than this" Minerva shrilled angry and had a scowled look frozen on her face as she stared at Moody who avoided her staring.

Silence passed in the awkward room, as the order tried to rethink of the subject in discussion before the interruptions. Finally Tonks spoke

"If they weren't after anyone then they must have been looking for something!" Tonk deducted, Sirius looked slightly offended for he was the first to had said that

"What was in the tomb that had caught their attention? Was the tomb built for a Pharaoh" Lupin asked

Before Arthur could utter his sons name again, saying that the death eaters were after his son Minerva spoke first

"The tomb was a tomb for an ancient thief, the king of thieves in Ancient Egypt. From the reports in the muggle news paper, the tomb was filled with mounts of treasure and gold but poisonous gas guards it, thus explaining the sudden deaths of the muggles which we know is not true"

"Then there must have been something in there that the thief king stole. Do we have anything on this thief?" Tonks asked

"No, he was named the nameless thief because there is no record of him anywhere. His tomb as described by the muggles had bare walls unlike the other tombs of Egypt. All that is known was that he had dead close to the years that the nameless Pharaoh died" Minerva answered

"So no one has any idea of who this thief is?" Sirius said

"There is still hope here Sirius," Dumbledore spoke, "The tomb seems to be under the jurisdiction of an old tribe of Tomb Keepers, I have not yet had the pleasure to meet them before though"

"Tomb Keepers?" Arthur questioned, he had never heard of that tribe before. William has never mentions them,

"A few centuries ago they kept themselves away from civilization by living underground and guarding the tombs from preying eyes only a few wizards such as myself knew of where they live" Dumbledore said

"That's great! Now we just need to talk to them tribe people! They must know about all the tombs" Tonks piped as her hair turned bubblegum pink in delight,

"It is not as easy as it sound Tonks," the old wizard sighed again, "You see since Archeologist now go around the tombs they have vanished and as rumors say there are none left but three and they do not like outsiders from their country"

"Oh bugger, this is going to be challenging. Who are they?" Tonks asked

"They are merely called Ishtar" Dumbledore said with a slight difficulty to the name

"...Ishtar?" Arthur gaped as the image of the blonde Egyptian and White haired boy appeared in his mind. That was an Ishtar! A tomb keeper...

* * *

_Another day again_... Soft chocolate brown eyes visible of lack of sleep watched the steady lights of the sun from the distance out of the open balcony rise from the horizon. Peaceful and calming as if having not a care in the cruel world it shown its lights to, turning a blind eye in the unanswered mystery that haunted the brown eyed boy. He looked at it curled beneath his thin blanket sheet, sitting upright upon his borrowed bed. He was desperate for an answer and would turn to anyone or anything for that answer, wrong or right he needed to think of something else than the worries that plagued his over-stressed young mind. And thus he turned for an answer to the sun,

The sun in Egyptian beliefs was the mighty ruler of all gods named Ra. Watching over his creations from the safety of the heavens as well as having the all-seeing eyes that watch his land. Surely he would give Ryou the answer he wished to know or at least give him a sign that his father would be all right. Even as unlikely as it may seem that a God of all Gods would take pity on such a fatigue boy as himself, Ryou still hoped. He had learned over his past adventures with the gang that no matter what the situation that has been given to you there is always hope. A small glimmer in a endless black pitched room or a single star in the vast sky, one tiny hope was all that was needed to keep him going.

His thoughts were then interrupted as he heard the sound of the door open slowly, he turned his head away from the balcony and to the door to see a head peer into his room. Blue eyes met with Ryou's eyes and the figure entered the room quietly.

"Your awake," Ishizu said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did thank you" Ryou answered politely,

He did not bother to tell her the truth that over the past nights he could not sleep at all. Not with the guilt of hurting Marik because of his selfish wants of seeing his father, or thought of the possibility that Marik's yami could escape again, and the never-ending worry for his fathers well being.

"I-is Marik-" Ryou started but paused for a moment finding it hard to look at Ishizu, "Is he-"

"Marik is fine Ryou," Ishizu answered seeing the tension in Ryou's face, "He just needs his rest"

She gave him a warm smile as if to show that everything was fine, but this could not fool Ryou. He knew something was still wrong; that Ishizu had the same or probably less rest than he had, and that this was all his fault. This was the same excuse that they had told him when Jacob was sent to the hospital, that he needed rest. After that he had never seen Jacob again,

"Do you want to go downstairs for breakfast Ryou?" Ishizu asked when the white haired boy had suddenly turned silent

Ryou blinked as he returned back to reality again, he was still quiet for a few seconds as he tried to recall what she had asked but then nodded. He slipped out of the bed, pulled on some slippers and walked over to Ishizu who made a gesture for him to enter the hallway. The manor was quiet in this time of day; he presumed it was always this quiet anyway due to the fact that there are always only the three Ishtar's that lived here. He had been to their manor countless of times, with the invitations of Marik and adventures to secret tombs over school breaks and such. In fact the bedroom that he slept in for the past week was practically his own room now, there was still some items of his still there from his last visit; even his clothes were still there. He was like in a family, but even so he would have been happier if his father was part of his new family as well.

They descended down the spiraling stone stairs and made their way towards the dinning room. There was a long table of rich wood, 6 chairs surrounded the sides and the food set. The room was bright and the morning breeze passed through the open walls, which gave a magnificent view of the garden in the middle of the manor. Ryou almost felt at peace again...almost, he walked over to the empty seats and sat down. There were salads and fruits place neatly into separate bowls in front of him,

"I apologize Ryou, but we still do not have any meat at hand" Ishizu said as she watched him pick up an orange and started to peel its skin.

Ryou shrug to say it was all right, he had gotten use to not eating any meat while he lived with the Ishtars. From his understanding the Ishtars were vegetarians due to their religion; they are though allowed to eat specific types of meat but the Ishtars did not bother to eat meat at all with the exception of fish. So even though he had grown to love eating meat it did not matter to him that there was no meat to eat because it would have been rude to do so.

Ishizu settled on the chair opposite of Ryou's who began to eat slowly. Her eyes trained on the boy's who eyes only focused at the food in front of him. She had forgotten of Ryou's big appetite but was glad nonetheless. Seeing that Ryou had not changed at all was a sign of relief for the female Ishtar. But even so, she could not let her guard down; not after the suspicion on the white haired boy.

She knew Ryou would never hurt her brother, he and Marik had been friends for sometime now. She believed that they had gotten closer because of the similarity of the pain they had to endure because of their yami's. They both would never have the heart to hurt one another, so it was only a fact that Ryou would not hurt Marik. But still there is...no was something inside of the younger teen that she knew would not have second thoughts of making such a crime. Though she could not be sure...was he really back?

Like she had concluded Ryou seemed to be the same, and does not seem to be in the possession of any items at all. She even doubted that he could even have possession of one due to the fact the most of the items have been lost since the last time they had seen it. With the exception of Yugi's Puzzle, which was in the safety of Yugi's guard; as for hers and Marik's items they were in the house, but somewhere that it cannot be taken by anyone except for her brothers and her.

What if it were not the spirit at all? What if what they had assumed was the work of the thief the work of another being but with similar magic? The spirit needed a host to create chaos in the living world; if not a host then a body: a solid body for his use. For the spirit to obtain a body if difficult and living in a host equally as difficult. The millennium ring is one of the stronger items, having the most shadow magic in it, it must have a strong host to handle it. If the host or the body he obtain is not strong enough the body will be disintegrated by its powers. As far as she could tell Ryou was the one and only host to be able to withstand the Shadow magic's powers. **(2)**

Just then the sound of footsteps echoing in the silent corridors perked the interest of both former shadow masters. The footsteps arrived to the room, at the door of the dinning room stood Odion. His monotone face and dull eyes landed at both in present, his eyes trailed first at their visitor, which sent shivers down Ryou's spine. After all the times that he had spent with the Ishtars he could still not come over the fear of the eldest brother.

Odion then looked at Ishizu making a head gesture for her to follow. Ishizu nodded then excused herself from the table then followed Odion out of the dinning room. They walked for a while down the long corridors of the manor before Odion stopped and faced her once more. He had news to tell her, she could see in his eyes that it was not good.

"What is the matter?" she asked slowly, then her thoughts trailed to Marik, "Is Marik alright? Did something happen to him"

She was panicking; it had to be something about Marik. But she begged to Ra that it was not, to her prayers she was answered

"No, its not Marik. He is fine" Odion answered uniformly

Ishizu sighed in relief, thanking Ra that nothing had happened to Marik. But then why was Odion grimmer than usual? "Then what is wrong?" she asked again

He looked directly into her eyes, tension began to built up from the siblings and then he answered

"The wizards are here," he said slowly, "They are looking for us...right now"...

* * *

**WOW! SO much suspense on Odions part...I just luv him.**

**(Kuro: wow seriously, you luv .)**

**Anyway I apologize for the very late update for the new chapter, my common excuse Ive been busy has hell. TT^TT being smart is soo hard**

**(Kuro: just to tell you folks BKK is the most stupidest smart person you would ever know in your life)**

**Anyway you guys probably don't want me to start my ranting so i'll stop now before I explode. sigh. **

**(1) the two magic that they used to seal Malik (yami Marik) was the power of the tomb keepers (not shadow magic) and something else that I won't tell you yet because Im a bitch like that. **

**(2) In the Japanese series (the manga one I think) it says there that only a few people can survive and handle the ring...So for this story I'm going with the japanese series instead of the English dub ones. Meaning no one can carry the ring only those who we think is strong enough so ha!  
**

** Kuro: We know that Odion was adopted to the Ishtar family but we'll call him brother for this story because who in the hell would adopt a child and not call them son of Brot **

**Anyway the plot thickens and the authors panic for the new chapter! What should we put in it this time? Should we put in the Golden trio? Would Yugi be in it? When will the action start? Well you'll just have ta wait cause we ain't telling ya in this chapter!**

* * *

**.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Thanks to all you reviews for your reviews, We love you all!**

Bokmal14, Fan of this story, KingdomHeartsRox, MaliksTenshi13, xDarklightx, moonlightskymist, Escapedslave99, Bokmal14, zack maniac, subaru1999, Rosewaver, I am a baby saver, DemonKittyAngel,Tigerwulf, Nebelkind Firestorm36913 HiraHayami RamaChanChan KitsunePan Resf IReadNoNonsense agent-doo bkcgirl Upsilon Four Shminzi meshalok Rikkamaru Reflective Reviewer 7 Jaybee4 Jinxy remember meh Lazy Cat 44 Misting Rain BakushippingxForever Love this story Fujimori Chikaru justarandomNightWorldfan SilverLunaMoon hahahehehoho!


	7. Toad Face

**GEEZUS! I am so truly sorry for the super horrible late chapter! I've just been so damn busy with life and all (Yes, I have a life) not to mention the fact the Kuroneko is not going to helping anymore *sigh* we had a good run together its weird how she only stayed for a year, helping out (actually she told me to redo every story of mine). Though she promise to help with the plot but not with the actual writing part. SO...now that she's gone Ive been thinking of getting a beta...but I don't clearly understand what a beta is and how it works. If anyone has a recommendation for me or a quick summary of what to do or even if someone wants to be my beta please tell me! you can now contact me on my hotmail for any reason you want, my e-mail is posted on my profile page.**

**Also poster a Poll on the yes with yaoi or no with yaoi for this fic. pls take it!  
**

**Anyway enough about my tragic life who wants me to babble all day about my horrible life let go over to Ryou's horrible, tragic, suspenseful, horror, action-pack life with a pinch of romance? *wink* *wink*  
**

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 6: toad face  
**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA & Kuroneko**

**Cross: Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter**

**Rating: T for Angst?**

**Disclaimer: not ours  
**

* * *

"Blah" **First language (Basically the language spoken most in this chapter)**_  
"blah"_ **Second Language  
~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks/Dreams**_  
~"Blah"~_ **Arabic**_  
[Blah]_ **thought**

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn,_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

_"No, you are not going to take my son" Arthur growled and send dagger like glares at the toad woman_

_Bill felt his mother's arm weave around his shoulders protectively, her body quivering with fear of losing him again. Bill trembled in her arms as he clutched onto her shirt, why are they taking him away from his family? What has he done wrong? Was it because he let the muggles die, is that why?_

_"That is not very wise Mr. Weasley, I suggest you let us take you son. If you do not hand him to us then you are going against the Ministry," the toad face croaked in a giggle, "That would mean a lot of trouble, wouldn't it?"_

_His father stood silently yet his glares did not lighten, he was protecting Bill even if it meant that he too would get into trouble. Bill couldn't let this happen, he did not want to drag his father down into his mess; this was his problem. If he gets anymore involved...the spirit might go after him and the rest of his family. As much as Bill feared the spirit he would not let him torture his family as he did to him._

_"I-I'll go" he said weakly, eyes turned to his direction._

_"I'll go" he said more confidently yet fear swarmed his body to the thought of leaving_

_"W-what?" Arthur muttered in disbelief_

_The toad lady took her chance, she signaled for the two men to take the eldest Weasley son. The men moved frigidly but swiftly as order, shouldering Mr. Weasley as they passed by him. Bill's siblings backed away from him as whispered by Molly yet she stayed by his side,_

_"I'm sorry mum" he apologized as the men seized him by the arms and pushed Molly out of the way_

_Yet she scurried in front of them and placed both her hands lovingly on his cheeks, her eyes watery_

_"Do not tell them anything" she whispered as she rested her forehead onto his, "I love you"_

_He tried to answer back but the men pushed her away once more, they pulled on his arms pulling him up on his feet and dragging him to the toad face's side. They turned facing the Weasley, he looked up all their eyes teary even his father's. It was a sacrifice, he couldn't save the muggles from the dark force because he was a coward. But he has to be brave now for the sake of his family. With that final thought in mind they vanished with a poof, the sight of his family disappeared._

**~o.O.o~**

Deep under the stony floor of the ministry of magic lay a labyrinth of tunnels and rooms; its existence known by few of the ministry. Through the halls of this unknown place a loud cry of pain echoed sending insects in a scurry. The screaming lasted long and then silence...

Bill panted heavily as his body ached, shivers ran up his spine and down, sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and tears dripping from his closed eyes. His wrist chained to the wall with rusted, rough metal handcuffs and chains.

"Will you talk now dear?" a voice chirped from the dark

Bill balled his hands into fist, his nails clawing through his dirty palm and his eyes screwed tightly closed. There was a unsatisfied grunt from the dark and the sound of heels clicking bounced around the locked room.

"Come now Bill, just tell me this last piece of information. You do want to see your family again don't you?"

Bill gathered up his weaken strength and lifted his head up, his blue eyes dull and blood shot, his pupils dilated due to the small candle burning at the other side of the room. He couldn't take it anymore, it was no use he had no strength left in him anymore. He just wanted to go home, why was he even protecting them? He did not know them, they never helped him at all. If it weren't for them the Ministry would have already let him go...

He gave up, he had enough. He had cracked. Tears ran after, dripping in a steady pace as he let out the sound of weeping which was music to his sadistic captor. He knew, in the dark that person was smiling pleased with them-self.

"You'll talk now, yes?"

Bill nodded slowly in defeat, his sniffling echoed and his breath rasp

"Good...What are their names?"

"O-one is I-Ishtar... The Ishtar clan...T-tomb keepers" he said in a raspy voice

He felt guilty, he betrayed his mother, his family. But he could no longer take the pain being afflicted to him, no man deserves this much torture. No man. Surely his family would accept his defeat as he did. But even with the acceptance of his family he still felt like a betrayer, to the person he admired the most, who took care of him like a father. After what they had gone through together, he felt he was unfaithful to him. He was sorry,

"The other?" the voice asked impatiently

Bill only discovered this a few days ago, when they stopped torturing him... for a while. They told him it was his time to think and he thought well, back to both those horrible days, he remember it as if the scenes were playing in front of him. The faces of the people he had saw and their names, he could not believe his discovery as well. He wanted to keep it a secret for this man who acted as a second father, but he has given up.

"B-bakura," He wept, "R-ryou Bakura. Son of...Th-the son of Ryouta B-bakura"

He lowered his head, the burden on his body will finally cease but the burden to his heart deepened and pierced inside of him.

"I-I'm sorry, R-ryouta...I'm sorry" he whimpered

Light entered the dark room as the only door of the room was opened, the silhouette of the plump pink person stood by the door, men gathered from outside of room. The being turned their head with a smirk

"There's no need to apologize to him Bill. There's no need to be apologizing to a dead man"...

**(1)**

* * *

There was a familiar feeling that ran through Ryou's body just sitting there in the quiet room while life bloomed from beyond the balcony behind him. He mastered his sitting position on the stool-like chair he sat on, bare feet at the edge of the seat and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, chin leaning close to his knees. It was bittersweet in ways that cannot be expressed in writing but, by feeling as how Ryou felt that very moment. His eyes lowering to the bed were his best friend lay still in slumber.

The marks had stopped swelling, Ryou noted in the thought of relief. It seemed that all the work that Ishizu had done to ease Marik's pain had finally paid its price. Ryou was glad, not only has Marik healed but Ishizu was also finally able to rest.

To the thought of his Egyptian guardian there was a feeling of sadness that swelled up from inside of him. He looked away from Marik, he had this feeling, a strong sense that Ishizu did not want him with them any longer. She seemed distant from him unlike before, and those smiles that she would place on her face when they meet he knew were fake. Something was upsetting Ishizu and it was related to him. Maybe it is because of Marik, if it is then she has the right to be angry at him.

He had done nothing to help the Ishtar's at all for these past few days that he had stayed with them. He even did not do anything to heal Marik, all he did was sleep and eat like a spoiled guest. He turned his eyes back at Marik with pitiful eyes

"Maybe, should I leave Marik?" He asked his slumbering friend, "All I've been is a bother, you don't need me"

he stayed silent as if eager to hear Marik's voice answer him after so long that he had been silent. But Marik was fast asleep he could not answer anyone let alone listen, but Ryou took this is silence differently.

He released his grip on his legs and let them stretch down as he slowly stood up, he thoughts swirled with the suggestion of his leaving. But where would he go? The events that has happened these past few days, he knew even if the Ishtar siblings denied it or kept it a secret from him. That it was related to shadow magic. He might be weak but he is no fool, the event that had taken the lives of his father's co-workers were not the doing of poison gas, it was the work of an shadow magic.

It had took Ryou time to accept that the shadow magic was back as when it should not have been; even if Ishizu and Odion denies it . His reasoning was that if shadow magic was truly the cause of the deaths in the cave then it is his fault that his father is missing. If he was never involved with these shadow magic then maybe his father would not be missing now, maybe at this moment they would have been together, Marik would have been conscious and they would together be exploring tombs with his father.

To where he might go? the question returned to mind. He could not possibly stay here any longer, and to returned back to Japan would endanger the gang. Its enough for him to see his best friend unable to move for the past days but to happen to all his friends would drive him to guilt.

He knelt down besides the bed and rested his chin on the bed, staring up at Marik's face,

"Where do you think I should go Marik?" he whispered, "Somewhere no one will find me"

Just then there was a creak, the door began to open. Ryou jolted to the sudden sound in the silent room, his head bolted off the bed and looked over at the door. There stood the broad-shouldered Egyptian Odion, his eyes quickly centered at the bed to his brother then finally landing at the Albino boy sitting on the floor besides the bed.

There was a pregnant silence between the two, rarely have they talked to each other. Ryou felt uncomfortable with the older Egyptian with the gloomy demeanor. Nonetheless he tried to talk to him now

"Marik's still asleep," Ryou finally said to the awkward silence, "His fever has dropped as well"

He looked over at the Elder Ishtar with a small smile, Odion stared back but his lips straight and his face traceless of any emotion. His eyes continued to stare at him and Ryou felt slightly uneasy.

"You are unhappy, something is bothering you" The Ishtar spoke in a low voice

Did he hear what he was talking about? About leaving?

"N-nothing," Ryou sputtered, "I'm fine"

"You're lying" Odion contradicted in his monotone tone, "You are worried of your father, and Master Marik. The guilt is written on your face, you blame yourself for the misfortune of others"

Ryou's eyes widened for a fraction, how had he known that? How could he tell that by just looking at him?

"You are not a misfortune Ryou, you are not a burden to us. I know that is what you've been thinking" The stock man said as he walked towards the bed

The young teen's eyes lowered to his twiddling fingers, "I...I did not mean to cause so much trouble. I'm not even your responsibility, you shouldn't be obligated to take care of me" Ryou said in a tone of sadness yet there was a struggling smile that slipped onto his lips nervously .

"It is my duty _not_ an obligation to care for you Ryou. You are still young to fend for yourself alone, you've been mistreated for a long time in your life, I find it my duty to take care of you as I do to Master Marik" Odion answered back

He looked down at the albino boy who neglected to look back at him. Ryou's eyes filled with tears and he struggled to keep them hidden, he never knew that Odion felt this way. To Ryou, Odion always looked annoyed or angry at him, he did not know that Odion was always looking after him. Odion always frightened him and Ryou would admit that when he comes to visit the Ishtars, he was the one who he did not want to see. He just frightened him, but now...he felt guilty of judging Odion. All he's been doing was looking after him, he guessed that he kept an eye after him from his other visits as well.

He rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand, his stiffened the sniffles daring to whimper out and slowly he rose from the floor though his head still bent down.

"P-please" his lips trembled as he tried not to sound like he was crying, "Excuse me"

Ryou scurried pass Odion whose eyes only followed him as he walked out of the room. The elder Egyptian listened to the Albino's footsteps soften as he got farther. The boy was much to emotional for Odion's liking, anything that he would try to say to Ryou would either make him frightened or cry. Still... he did mean what he said, about watching over him.

* * *

Ryou rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes closed and weary. Dried up tears visible on his cheeks buried on the notch of his arms. He sat on bed in the same position he had sat on the chair at Marik's room. He buried his head deeper into his arms as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he had cried! In front of Odion!

He did not know what was going through his brain to have made him cry like that, it just burst out of him. Maybe it was the fact that it was unexpected, or maybe it was because it was a new feeling for Ryou. No one had ever said that they would take care of him. He could not even remember if his father had made him that promise, they had not seen each other for so long.

His mind was clear now but all he could think of was how much did he really know of his own father? He knew his name; Bakura Ryouta, his profession; archeologist specialist and his father. He had inherited his brown eyes, but his white hair belongs to him mother. He _was_ a kind and the best father in the world, or so he thought when he was little.

Would the best father really leave his child in another country by himself for many years? Only communication through letters and some he had gotten no response to. Would the best father not want to know what has happened in his life since they have been separated? Did he even know that he still had a son? The last living being in his own family?

Would the best father gift him with a-

Ryou stopped that thought immediately he grabbed the sides of his head and shook his head to make that thought disappear.

"He didn't know," he whispered, "It's not his fault. He didn't know there was a-"

Two menacing blood red eyes flashed to his sight, his eyelids tore open revealing frightened eyes. His father did not know of the parasite...the spirit. It was not his fault.

A harsh cold breeze blew through his open balcony sending shivers down his spine, he looked up the sun had already set and the planes were dark already. Yet the wind was colder than usual and more forceful, Ryou rubbed his hands together as he crawled off his bed and headed towards the balcony. He pulled the doors shut on it, having a slight difficulty doing so with the forceful wind pushing back. He locked the doors in place with a hook and stepped back.

The wind howled from behind the doors as they slammed against each other making a pounding like sound. Mimicking the sound of a fist pounding upon the old wood, it was as if something was trying to get inside.

_BANG, BANG_

Ryou's body jerked in reaction to the loud and sudden noise, he turned his head to the the door that lead out to the halls. Again it echoed, and Ryou slowly made his way towards the sound. He opened his door and poked his head out from the side, down the hall he saw the swift but rigid figure of Odion as he made his way down the stairs. Another pair of footsteps echoed from below and the moaning sound of the front doors opening creaked eerily in the manor_._

Ryou slipped out of his room and walked hesitatingly towards the stairs. Were there guess downstairs? Had they expected for visitors to come? he began his climb down the stairs to only see at the bottom Odion's stiff back towards him, the Egyptian's eyes turned towards the front doors.

"Good evening Miss Ishtar, it is an honor to be meeting with you" a voice squeaked full of life and delight

The voice was definitely the voice of a woman, with the strong accent of a British citizen such as he. Other than he, why would a Britain woman come to Egypt?

His steps quicken in curiosity to find out who this person was, maybe she was a friend of his father. Maybe she knows where he is! In what hospital that they had taken him and found out that he was living with the Ishtars for the time being.

"Oh, please forgive me for my rudeness," piped the voice, "I am Dolores Umbridge...oh...good evening lad"

Her eyes landed on Ryou as he came in sight down the stairs, hearing this Ryou looked up at her. Their eyes locked together as they stared at each other, her lips twitched into a gentle smile. Ishizu snapped her head around to Ryou, her eyes widened slightly then turned them to Odion.

_~"Go back to your room"~ _Odion's voice was deep and comanding. Ryou turned to him understanding what he had said in Arabic

"B-but...Who is she?" he asked

_~"Do not make me repeat myself, now go."~_ His eyes flickered with an ordering look

Ryou took a step back up the stairs in caution or habit, he nodded slowly and turned around. His steps were slow but nonetheless he made his way back up, but he glance back once more at the woman who never seemed to take her eyes off of him. He got up back to the second floor and walked towards his room.

"What a lovely lad, who was he?" the voice of the woman chirped

"None of your concerns _Mrs. Umbridge_" Ishizu stated in a tone that Ryou had not heard from her before. It was the tone of distrust and hate.

* * *

In the burrow footsteps scurried through the main floor of the manor. Mr. Weasley concealed his wand beneath his coat pocket, his wife sniffled in the background as she watched her lover pack to leave. Her youngest son turned to her direction, His eyes soften

"mum," he whined in an annoyed tone, "Please don't look like that, he's going to be fine"

Four Identical pairs of blue eyes turned simultaneously towards their mother, in a split second the twins were by their mother's side

"He'll come back" one said

"After all he is-" the other continued

"A proud member of the Weasley bunch" they said together trying to lift their mother's spirit.

"Do you worry yourself too much Molly, I'll keep an eye one him" Moody said with no pun intended on the matter

By the window Sirius sat on a wooden chair nodding in agreement, he too was coming along and he too would take care of Arthur. They were of to Egypt, the driest, hottest place in the world; personally Sirius would have not wish to go but Dumbledore told him he would be under the radar of the Ministry for a while if he leaves with Moody and Arthur. So now he is going.

"Okay, just be safe dear" Molly sniffled as she walked over to her husband and planted a kiss close to his lips

Ron turned away in embarrassment, Fred and George smiled in relief, Ginny awed at the sight. But as Molly lightened up Sirius slowly rose from his seat, by the corner of Moody's eye he saw the man stand. There was something wrong

"What is it Sirius?" Moody asked

Moody and the Weasley's looked to Sirius, his head tilted up as if sniffing the air. Then his dark eyes turned to them

"Someone's coming" he muttered

_Alohomora _The whisper of the spell being cast mutely heard but the sound of the unlocking of the front doors clicked in horror for the people in the room. Quickly the adults whipped out their wands towards the door which slowly creaked open. Molly moved back to her children yet her wand still pointed at the door.

The door slammed on the wall gently and in the cover's of the shadow a figure stood there. They leaned against the wooden frame of the door, but slowly dragged their legs towards the light of the room. The room turned deadly eerie silent to the appearance of the figure's face, eyes widen in horror.

Molly's wand arm numbed and her grip loosen, the wand fell to the floor with a great echo in the silence. The figure's lips parted and a broken voice interrupted the silence.

"M-mum?"

Molly's heart sank deep in her to the heart breaking voice, tears bursting from her eyes and in an instant she rushed towards the door arms wide open and her wailing cry loud.

"Bill!" she cried...

* * *

**I would like to mention that each different scene is not on the same day as in first scene with tortured Bill is days before Ryou's scene and even more earlier with the burrow scene**.

**(1)-no such thing as a torture chamber in Ministry of magic but this is my fic so deal with it.**

**I was planning to write more but I've made you guys wait too long, I apologize! This seems so short though after 2-3 months has passed , GOMEN! ARG SO MUCH TENSION! I just want to spoil the whole story for you guys cause I can't keep it in any longer! lol**

**Anyway my excuse for not updating...lets see, school hates me (this is month is Exam month) my math teacher hates me cause Im doing horrible in class. I actually started crying because of it (for the past 4 days), my math teacher is recommending me for lower level math and I would agree with her but there's a catch. If I take this lower level math then I won't be able to get a bachelor in Science or nursing. I want to become a specialist in medicine like all Asians kids too but if I take the higher level math then my teacher is 100% (She's just think of what is best for me) sure I would fail and I would not get my grade 12 credit at all (even if Im still in grade 10! confusing right? this IB thing is messed up) **


	8. Intentions

**Here's the newest segment to this story! YAY!**

**Saruhno:** that's soo cute! ('")(=^.^=)("')

**Iceriver223:** Thank you! And actually since Kuro is gone...ish no babies will be killed ^.^**  
**

**Teedee: **thank you very much but I will say that the pace is for me very painstaking for my liking and I'm still learning how to characterize but thanks for your review now I know I'm improving!**  
**

**Argentcoeur:** Yami Bakura will be back or else this wouldn't continue! Yes, I did call Ryou albino and I do know an albino has white hair and pink eyes, I just got used to many authors using albino to describe white haired anime guys

**Misting Rain:** Thank you for the explanation of what a Beta is, and I think its kinda okay so right now I'm hunting for one. I know my grammar is bad so I guess I need a Beta thank again!

**DemonKittyAngel:** To be honest with you people that use Animagus confuses me. I actually never thought Sirius was using Animagus spell till now. Well Odion's character here I guess would be different from the anime. I mean this is dated after the Yugioh series so I sorta made the assumption that they would have actually bonded together as and actual family through the years, and maybe Ishizu and Marik accepted him as a brother. well that's how he is in this story anyway...again sorry! And I should probably confiscate that mini chainsaw before you read the later chapters cause you might (or might not) end up killing me

**Rosewaver :** That is why I need a beta! And right now I'm search for someone who would like to beta my story...so far no replies *insert sad face* but I'll keep looking!

**niconugget: **You'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 8: Intentions  
**

**Authoresses: BakaKitsuneKYA & Kuroneko**

**Cross: Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter**

**Rating: T for Angst?**

**Disclaimer: not ours  
**

* * *

"Blah" **First language (Basically the language spoken most in this chapter)**_  
"blah"_ **Second Language  
~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks/Dreams**_  
~"Blah"~_ **Arabic**_  
[Blah]_ **thought**

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn,_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

A grumble of distaste left the clamped lips of a toad lady clad in pink, she stepped up the stone steps towards the doors leading into the manor of the Ishtars. She straightened up, head held high and a smile that she could muster up. She wiped her finger on the wooden door noticing the dust and sand clustering on it and grimaced but nevertheless the smile was keep it place. She knocked loud and quickly on the door and wiped the dirt from her glove muttering with the fake smile on her lips on how unkempt muggles were.

A frown slowly emerged from her lips as there was no sign of movement in the manor and even worst no one to let her in. The window besides the doors held no light that would have shown outwards if one was residing in the place at the moment. After minutes of waiting in the cold, wind blowing sand at her face and threatening her hat to be blown off she stomped her right foot on the cement and proceeded to turn. She had already lowered her self to meet these muggles, she will not be insulted to wait.

_Click!_

The toad lady twitched to the sound, slowly turned back to the door as it creaked open. There were no lights on but clearly she could see a tall slim figure standing by the door. The sound of heavy footstep from a far made her stiffen once more, suddenly the lights opened. The woman only gasped and was compelled to flip out her wand and cast a spell at the figure standing in front of the door directly in front of her. The once dark silhouette appeared as a slim dark-toned woman, she stood in front of her with a tight grip on the door knob and eyes of blue staring as if through her...an odd blue for a middle eastern woman.

Dolores held her tongue to speak her thoughts of who she presumed the Egyptain to be _half-breed_ by two races of disgusting muggles. Instead she offered once more a delighted smile, squinting her eyes slightly due to a gust of sand blowing into her face. The Egyptian though did not return the smile nor made an effort to do so

_[an ill-mannered muggle]_ She thought in her mind

"Good evening Miss Ishtar, it is an honor to meet with you" her voice squeaked high

the straight line of the Egyptain's lips lowered to a displeasure frown to which Dolores found ill-mannered once more. She held back the urge to lash at the woman as another muggle came to view. Though the muggle woman's glare was stern this new muggle's glare was of ice, a shiver shot up from her spine watching the tall, broad shouldered and very strong looking man step down the stairs. A frightening muggle, in fact the most frightening muggle she had met...well seen since they were not properly introduce yet. She gulped and found the courage to speak,

"Oh, please forgive me for my rudeness," she pipped, in her mind she muttered in the detest of apologizing to these _filthy_ muggles who of which have no manner at all!, "I am Dolores Umbridge"

She awaited for a simple greeting or even a nod, surely she should expect that from them? She let out a 'hm' and was at the verge to loose her control of herself when she spotted a youngling creep quietly almost elegantly down the stairs. It had shocked her to see a bush-like amount of white hair on the young...young..._girl_?

_[No, that's a boy]_ She quickly corrected herself, though she doubted it

she offered him a smile, "Oh...good evening lad", By merlin's beard let that child be a boy.

The youth paused in movement as they looked back at Dolores with big curious brown eyes, he seemed tense and quickly broke away from her eyes and looked towards the muggle woman besides her. The boy jolted slightly to the barking order of the muggle man in a dialect of which Dolores did not understand nor did she ever want to or hear it as well!

"B-but...Who is she?" the boy asked hesitantly in a surprising heavy British accent

_[A brit in this sand storm? how distasteful]_ Dolores thought

The broad shouldered man spoke once more, the young boy hesitantly took a step back up the staircase then turned around slowly making his way up the stairs. He glanced back secretly at her with those big doe eyes before finally was out of sight.

"What a lovely lad, who was he?" Umbridge asked

"None of your concerns..._Mrs. Umbridge_" The Egyptian answered with an unpleasant hiss like tone!

The woman then turned to speak to the man in their language with secrecy which Dolores could not help but to frown upon. It was rude enough to keep her standing outside but as well as talking in a language she could not understand, it was unheard of!

The man did not return an answer but then followed up the same stairs as the white haired boy had did. Soon as he was out of sight the Egyptian woman finally turned her attention back at her, a hand gestured in approving her entrance into the manor. Umbridge entered almost giddily as she could finally get out of the blasted wind. The door was shut behind her and the woman Ishizu gestured once more towards the another room,

"Please," She spoke in English at last, "this way"

She walked past Umbridge and lead her to the dim lit living room, Umbridge took her spot on a light brown armchair. She took of her hat sighing at last being able to rest and dusted the dirt of her hat, Ishizu took her spot on another armchair sitting down gracefully opposite of Umbridge.

"I apologize for visiting at such a late hour," Umbridge had started sensing that the woman was not the one to start a conversation or at least with her, "but traveling to a different country is quite difficult specially of my age. I do hope you understand"

"In the contrary I do, traveling is quite difficult and time is hard to keep track of," Ishizu spoke placing both hands on her lap before looking back up at Dolores with criticizing eyes, "Which is why I contact the people I visit so they would know of my arrival"

Dolores stiffened slightly but offered another gentle smile, "Of course, my arrival is quite rude I'm sorry. But I had no ways of contacting...Because-'

"Because you do not know us" Ishizu finished before Umbridge could say anymore

The toad lady's mouth snapped close,

"I do not know you as you do not know me, so tell me what is your interest with us then?" Instantly she went straight to the point, Her eyes were glued at Dolores intimidating her with scrutinizing eyes. The plump lady cleared her throat.

"Oh-of course" she managed to stutter, she began fidgeting with her hat,

"I'm quite sure you are aware of the incident that had happened in one of the tombs of course?" She said slowly

Ishizu remained unmoved only nodding to show she indeed knows of the accident which she was talking about and urged a continuation.

"Well, you see there is a man that I know from that exhibition and was at the day of the incident. I have not heard about him since then," Umbridge explained with a concerned tone in her voice, "I don't know what to do"

"There are still a few missing people from the incident if that is all you wish to know of then why not turn to the authority, I cannot see in any possible way this should concerns me" Ishizu stated, her voice calm and her eyes watching for a reaction from the elder lady.

"I have thought of it, and I've assumed that the authority had a lot in their hands already. I would not want to bother them" Dolores answered

"And is the reason you come to us?" questioned Ishizu

"well yes! I heard of your clan, the Ishtars. Your clan has information and knowledge of many ancient secrets...such as the tomb, yes?" answered Dolores.

Ishizu was silent, though her eyes did not lighten their glaring like looks at Dolores.

"Correct, though I do not see how this would help your...situation" finally she spoke

"I guess that is true," her lips twitched to a quiet smile, "Please though tell me is the name Ryouta Bakura strikes you with familiarity. He is the person that I wish to find"

The calm demeanor of the Egyptian unwound slightly to the name, yes she knew that name and knew the person it belonged to. And whose father he is to. But then why would she be looking for Ryouta,how are they connected. Ishizu glanced up at the woman to see her eyes glimmering to life unlike a few moments ago and no longer was she in a grieving mood. Ishizu was caught

"I only wish to know what had happened to him," Dolores' smile deepened contradicting her somewhat 'concern' for Ryouta, "The press will not let out any other information of the matter. But your clan knows about the tomb so you would know what had happened in the tomb"

Ishizu's fingers gripped to the sides of her dress, _'she knows'_ she thought to herself, but then in a matter of seconds her grip lightened,

"So you were not behind it then, I mean the tomb incident" she inquired,

The small Cheshire Smile upon Dolores's face drifted and a shocked one replaced it

"I beg your p-pardon!" Dolores let out a somewhat surprised squeak

"There is no need to hide the fact that we both known what the media says about the cause of the deaths are in fact not true" Ishizu said with confidence causing a slight rise of an angry brow from the woman.

"I don't kno-" Dorlores had started but Ishizu no longer wanted to continue her act, she stood from her seat and glared at the plump woman

"Is it the fact that the incident was somewhat related to magic that you wizards have come in to infested Egypt?"

Dolores looked at her with her mouth slightly ajar, her brows knitted to a furious arch and her lips squeezing tightly,

"How do you know..." Her voice different from before, more defensive than concerned

"My clan has knowledge of many secrets of the ancients as you had said. I know of the wizard world, as the knowledge of your people have been pasted down through generations of my ancestors" proudly did Ishizu answer

Umbridge stared at her with a face bundles up with emotions, but only one word was what Ishizu could think of to the look of the toad lady's face...petrified.

"Now..." Ishizu crossed her legs as she returned back to her seat, her face one of seriousness and authority, "what are you really after..."

* * *

Ryou paced twice around his room, sat down on the side of his bed then repeated the sequence again.

Pace, pace, rest

Pace, pace, rest

His eyes holding gaze at the door before he began to twiddle his fingers, he sat down once more. The room was silent, the house was silent except for the muffled voice outside of his door. One belong to Ishizu and the other to that woman, Umbridge. His heart spike from the moment he had saw her and heard her speak, spiked in hope that maybe she knows anything that had happened to his father. But what was the possibility of her known where his father is or even who his father is.

How could he even be sure that she knew about his father, maybe it was just a coincidence. And she that she's probably not even talking about anything that is related to his father. He pushed of the bed with a small whine and stomped towards the door, well what if she did?

He had to talk to her, ask her questions! Why did Odion send him to his room! it wasn't fair it just wasn't.

His fingers wrapped around the knob, twisting to open but then stopped. He was paralyzed by his debating thoughts. His mind uncertain and unclear, his actions affected because of it. He could not make up his mind, but what was there to think of? All he wished for is to talk to the woman, why does his thoughts oppose of his wish?

His fingers numbed and grazed off slowly from the silver knob before falling to his side. He banged his forehead lightly on the wooden door and shut his eyes tightly in the effort to get rid of the thoughts and leave him in peace. Time passed slowly but the thoughts though dispersed and left the boy.

Ryou adjusted his forehead on the door finding it discomforting at his current position. In fact he should return to his bed rather than standing by the door with an aimless purpose. Sluggishly did he turn on his heels to head to the comfort of his bed, maybe then if he relaxed he could finally make up his mind. But then he noticed his soft padded footsteps accompanied by the same rhythmic clicks.

He stopped dead in his tracks and became silent, his ears perked to hear the muffled click-clacking…heels! Echoing from the floor below, a creek rang loud and to this Ryou spun around, twisting the knob of the door without second thoughts and raced out of his room to the rails at the top of the stairs.

Down below he saw two figures at the door...both women. He knew one was Ishizu while the other the visitor, a plump woman in pink. Both uttering not a word under the quiet and watchful eyes of Ryou nor did they made the effort to smile. Their faces stern, strong and somewhat angry though Ishizu's expression much more controlled than the other woman.

The door was held open by the young Egyptian gesturing the plump woman to leave. Ryou wanted to run down the stairs and ask her to stop but somehow he could not move, there was something between the two woman, something he felt as though he should not interfere with.

The plump woman's mouth twitched as if wishing to speak but her foul mood could not give it the privilege to do so.

"Leave and do not return, your kind is not invited on our property. Keep the problems of your people to yourself, they are none of our concerns" Ishizu warned, her voice low

Her eyes trailed the movement of the other woman who moved outside of the doors, she turned around to mutter something that Ryou could not catch though the knitting of Ishizu's brows gave him a clue that it was not pleasant. The woman then turned on her heels and walked away, Ishizu did not even wait for her to step down the steps and closed the door soon after she had turned.

The door closed with a loud slammed causing the young white-haired boy to jump slightly in fright, he had never seen Ishizu like this before. he stared at her with big brown eyes, her face was torn between anger and dislike, nose scrunched up and brows knitting tightly together. He could not understand what the woman had done or said to make Ishizu look like that...it scared him actually, he couldn't even move to leave or approach the Egyptian.

Unknown to the young teen a figure approached from the hallway behind him, only did he noticed though when a shadow lurked besides him. His eyes slightly widened as his head snapped to see Odion looking down at him, his face hard and his eyes darker than usual. Uncontrollably he let out a loud gasp catching Ishizu's attention,

Her eyes landed on him first, widening in contact. She took a step forward and Ryou took a step up the stairs.

"How long have you been there?" she asked in the same tone she had used on the woman...The tone of distrust

"I-I came down when I heard the door open," Ryou stammered a reply, "I wanted to-"

"Did I not tell you to go to your room" The broad shoulder male practically perching above him asked interrupting his explanation

Ryou could not find his voice to answer so quickly he nodded his head. He glanced over at Ishizu from down below with eyes that seemed to bore into him.

"I-I didn't hear anything, I promise I didn't" he stated looking down at his toes that curled nervously, he began to sweat,

Was it the fact that the two people conversing with him were like two different people, did they not trust him? It was because of the accident wasn't it. Its his fault Marik is injured wasn't it. Before neither Egyptians could asked another question Ryou burst a loud apology with a bow before slithering pass Odion and into his room. Carefully did he try not to slam his door but as he set his back on the wall he could not help his heart slamming hard against his chest.

He couldn't help it any longer, reality was in front of him and he did his best to ignore it but he couldn't anymore. He has been nothing but trouble and a nuisances of the Ishtars, they would be better off without him dragging them down with all his problems.

He had finally decided, his mind fixed to a solution to one of his problems,

leave...

* * *

There was a knock on the wooden front doors of the Burrow, quick shuffling footsteps rushed towards the door and opened it. The teary eyed mother suppressed the urge of bursting into tears in front of the old headmaster standing by the door.

"Oh Albus," she started, tears sliding from her cheek, "Bill is back, m-my son"

Molly leaned forward and cried in the comfort of the headmaster's arms, Dumbledore patted her back hushing resoundingly as he heard more footsteps coming.

"Albus" upon hearing his name the elder wizard looked up to see the stern face of Moody besides him stood Sirius and Arthur

"We couldn't leave for Egypt Albus, the boy came when we were 'bout to leave" Moody said

Slowly Dumbledore gently pushed away from Molly and entered the house, closing the door behind him. Molly shuffled to his husband's side

"Where is the young lad?" He finally spoke

"The lad's resting, his condition is...horrible Albus" Sirius spoke, Arthur's hands rolled into a fist as he said it,

"You said the Ministry wouldn't lay a hand on my son" Arthur snapped

"Arthur..." Molly said in a hushed tone

"No Molly!" he said and glared at Dumbledore, "My son is hurt and it is because _you_ told us not to do anything. W-we could have stopped them Albus! Stopped them from torturing Bill!"

"He didn't know the Ministry would..._do_ _this.._ Arthur don't blame it on Dumbledore" Sirius defended the headmaster

"Then why," Arthur turned to Sirius, "why did they!"

"I believe, the young one will know the answer Arthur" Dumbledore spoke calmly even if he was accused by the man, "to obtaining the answer though is a matter of patience to when Bill will wake up"

"What about the Ishtars?" Moody brooded

"The Ishtars?," Arthur said through gritted teeth, he turned to the auror "Why do we even need to talk to them? I've told you what happened in Egypt didn't I?"

When no one spoke he answered himself, "The Ishtar's are evil, possibly more that the dark lord's followers, they could be followers of him! They can't possibly be trusted not after what happened in Egypt! Molly, you were there yourself! That Ishtar boy he wasn't one to be trusted!"

He turned his gaze at his frightened spouse who avoided his eyes as she stuttered words for an answer, her fingers fiddled with the side of her dress

"I-I...I mean is...tha-"

"But also Arthur if you would recall the meeting, you described that the boy's personality changed after he got your son of another boy. As well that he seemed to be in pain," Dumbledore cut in

"And so if he did?" Arthur said

"I believe the young Ishtar was under not only Crucio but as well as Imperius Curse. You know full well the symptoms of these deadly sins, one to inflict pain and the other to place a person under control"

To this Arthur did not respond,

"A death eater would not be needed to be placed under a spell for him to obey commands" Moody stated

"If you are to harbor any emotions towards the Ishtars it should not be of hate Arthur. The boy experienced two of the three forbidden spells, it is worse enough for it to be done to a wizard but that boy was a muggle, pity him not hate" Dumbledore said

* * *

**This oughta be the shortest chapter I've ever published I'm so very sorry! I've just been so busy in school and such that I haven't worked on this at all. And it's been so long so I thought that I should just update this now even though it is NOT FINISHED. I wish I could add more now but I can't, but by the end of this month I promise I'll get working on the next chapter but this month isn't really the best time to be thinking or even writing up a new chapter! I just felt really guilt. I'm sorry if there are any misspelled words or weird sentences I've gone over this story to see if there are any mistakes to the best of my efforts**

**So see you guys at July! Till then!**

**Also, I've been on a hunt for a Beta since the last time I've updated, I've send literally hundreds of request and I've got only one reply which said that they were busy beta'ing others and could not beta mine, so if you know anyone that wishes to beta please tell them to message me or if you could beta please help!  
**


	9. Black sheep

**Argentcoeur:** I, curious or bored either of the two I decided upon to clicking on your page a found your list of rants. I found them funny, wise, and true but my problem starts when I read the Yu-gi-oh Rant (I read from the bottom up). When I got to you describing your thoughts of Yami Bakura I saw him in a different light and to be honest started banging my head on the keyboard of how stupid I was, I thought I could never continue this story for now realizing the truth (or your point of view) of Yami Bakura. But then I realized I was over reacting, I will keep writing the story but with this new analysis of Yami Bakura's character I would find it hard to resist to redo the whole thing over again (I hope I won't) ...but yea...just found that event quite funny to me for the oddest reason. Please continue those rants on your page I find them quite amusing ^.^

Oh and also thank you very much for your complement! I am really glad you enjoy reading my story :D

**Androgynous-Heron: **Rishid is awesome! (For the oddest reason whenever I say his name I say it Radish and not Rishid) The Ishtars are awesome in general!

**DemonKittyAngel**: Yes, well I know Marik is one who does not take pity from anybody but that, dear old Dumbles hasn't had the pleasure of knowing. Just wait till Dumbles and Marik meet face to face ^.^ And I do agree 100% with you that Ryou become 100% cuter while being cruelly tortured physically or mentally! Hes adorable like that!

**Hawaiianbabidoll**: Patience young padawan, the all mighty king of thieves will make his returning appearance soon! and of course he would never leave dear Ryou all to himself for long that is :D

**KingdomHeartsRox**: Yes well Umbrigde is such an irritating character that I just had to put her in her rightful place with the iron fist of Ishizu! XD

**Moonlightskymist:**No worries! I finally got a beta but thank you for offering!

**SeaweedBrainVon**: Marik and Ryou are like disaster magnets they just cant help it XP And Ryou is oh so adorable when being tormented and scared, you can't deny it!

**Duistere**: I have been abusing my power of angst on Ryou, I know, I'm a horribly mean author but I just cannot help it (examples of this can be seen at the chapter below). Thank you for your comment and because of it I would hope so that I can finish the fanfic all the way to the end and maybe then some

* * *

**Tamashī no nageki 魂の嘆き**

**Lament of souls**

**Chapter 9: Black Sheep  
**

**Authoress: BakaKitsuneKYA **

**The most amazing Beta Reader: The Amber Raven  
**

**Cross: Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter**

**Rating: T for Angst?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu-gi-oh do not belong to me they belong to J.K Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi respectively, please support the original series thank you!  
**

* * *

"Blah" **First language (Basically the language spoken most in the chapter)**_  
"blah"_ **Second Language  
~o.O.o~**_blah blah blah blah blah..._**~o.O.o~= Flashbacks/Dreams**_  
~"Blah"~_ **Arabic**_  
[Blah]_ **thought**

* * *

_Cursed be the day I was born,_  
_and the night which whispered:_  
_'A boy has been conceived'.  
_  
_May that day be dark,_  
_may God on high ignore it._  
_May no light shine upon it._  
_May the shadow of death claim it as its own_  
_May a cloud dwell over it;_  
_may blackness of the day terrify it._  
_Let darkness swallow that night_  
_Let it not add to the rest of the year_  
_let it not be included in the month._

_That night- oh, let it be barren,_  
_untouched by the shouts of joy._  
_Let it be cursed by those who hate the light,_  
_sorcerers who call in the Devil._  
_Let its morning stars no longer shine;_  
_let it hope for light, but have none,_  
_and never see the first ray of dawn_

_-Job 3:3- 3:9 (Biblical passage)_

* * *

_~o.O.o~_

_There was a ghostly wailing that seemed to go on forever, jerking Bill to consciousness. He covered his ears and opened his eyes, blinking and squinting and attempting to see into the thick, black abyss surrounding him. It wasn't until then that he realized that that awful, chilling,** endless** scream was coming from within** him**._

_With this epiphany, he noticed that his throat was sore and parched. His voice was cracking. Abruptly, he shut his mouth and halted himself._

_ Why had he been screaming? He did not know... nor did he remember. Quivering, frightened, and sore; his roamed all over as he tried in vain to recall where he was and how he had come across this sunless__ place._

_Momentarily, all seemed silent... until he listened more closely. And then he heard it:_

_ The echoing of footsteps against the ground beneath his boots._

_This struck the young male with the familiar feelings he had not so long ago; the eerie silence accompanied by padded footsteps ringing louder and louder through the dark, dark which reined superior to the non-existent light. Could it be? Was he still...there? His breath hitched in fear as his fingers snaked up to his hair and clung tightly_

_And then he heard it. He heard them..._

_The footsteps grew loud but between each break he heard moans, unearthly moans of great angst and torment. He heard them, their cries but barely could he make out the words, "Help" says one, another rasped "why?" he shook_ his head and shriveled into a ball with his head _between his long legs. Unnoticed by Bill the footsteps came to an abrupt stop, his attention occupied by the straining effort to block the moans and cries that taunted him._

_"Wake up" he commanded himself determined that this was all just a dream- no, a nightmare._

_The whispers and moans ceased and grew to an eerie silence,_

_"Wake up, wake up, wake-"_

_"Up" a suggestive voice cut through the silent surroundings of Bill_

_It jeered with a deep throat chuckle, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!," the voice shouted in a mocking tone, "I'm sorry to inform you that you are, quite, awake" the voice cracked_

_No- that voice! Fear struck his heart so deep he felt the chilling shiver crawl from his spine just to the echoes of the voice. He tried to stand only to have his legs fail under him and stumble back on the solid ground. Air was knocked out of his lungs as he fell causing him to cough in fits though his hands quickly came cover his mouth to muffle his coughing, covering them in fear of 'him'._

_"Pitiful weak mortal" the voice spat but a mischievous tone hung on his every word._

_The shadows retreated from a spot before Bill, they swirled like mist but crept away with the sound of a low growl of tamed wild beast. A figure stepped forward; unknown sources of light beamed down with a red hue and bathe the familiar face in the color of blood. The light enhanced the newly sharpened features of his face and his eyes gleamed even more in lust of cold blood._

_"A mortal with magic and yet you play like a mortal born without, pathetic!" malice grew more in his eyes. No, not his eyes_

_"P-please!" Bill stuttered, "Ryouta! Fight back! I know you can hear me, I know you're not gone"_

_The blue haired man sneered, his arms snapped towards Bill and dragged him up. He pulled him close as the other desperately tried to unlock the tight grip around his shirt, their eyes met and stuck._

_"Foolish, simply foolish. Ryouta is gone, he was a weak, pathetic coward. He's gone!"_

_"No! no he's not" Bill cried, "no no no no no no!"_

_The tightly clenched grip opened and Bill fell back on the ground, the man with the blue hair grinned revealing sharp canine-like teeth,_

_"You've lost the game, I've told you what would happen if you lose the game" fingers caressed the golden item upon the blue haired man's neck, "You know what happens now"_

_To this the grin on the blue haired man deepened and an obscure glow shone from the golden artifact. His laughter rung through the darkness, and echoes of dark growls followed soon after._

_"NO!"_

_Everything silenced, to the point that only the rasping breath of the wizard could be heard. The dominating male lowered the golden piece hung from his neck, a sly smirk with bared teeth pasted on his face as he slowly leaned closer to the other._

_"No?"_

~o.O.o~

* * *

Molly's teacup clattered lightly back on the wooden table within her kitchen. Her swollen eyes were lined with dark circles, nose blistering red and hair overly frizzed. She sighed- she had sighed fairly commonly now ever since the arrival of her eldest son Bill. She bit her dry bottom lip and hugged the teacup in her hands. It has been only a few nights since Bill arrived back home, bloody and bruised. She wanted to faint at the sight of him, hoping it was just a nightmare or a boggart again- oh Merlin she wanted it to be a boggart- at her doorstep but no, it was him, it was really Bill. She could remember how he leaned on the door-frame looking longingly towards her, and when he had called her...

Molly placed a hand over her mouth and let out a muffled whimper, tears jerking from the corners of her eyes and her composure shattered. Her upper body dipped down onto to the table as she crossed her arms in front of her and sobbed in them. The memories rushed into her mind when she had dropped her wand and ran towards him calling his name. But she hesitated when she closed him, her arms were wide open to pull him in to her arms but she stopped. Nobody noticed it or so she thought, none of the others bothered to ask her why. She tried to recall her feelings at the time, happiness, sadness, disbelief, worry, and fear. What had she feared? She was afraid of something that's why she had stopped, but when Bill fell to the ground on his knees the fear was disregarded.

She sat up straight after a while, trying to regain her composure, sniffling and hiccupping as she wiped her eyes and dabbed her sleeves on her nose. With her last sniffle echoing in the still air she stood up and waved her teacup to the sink which she would wash later, at the moment one thing was in her mind and it was to be with Bill. It was ever so often that Bill would come home and Molly had cherished every moment of it as she cherished all of her time with her children. And now Bill is home, and though this was not the most cherishable moment she would want to stay with him till he wakes up.

Gingerly did she walk up the spiraling stairs just so she would not make any louder sounds than the soft creaks of the floorboards. The Burrow was unnaturally still that day, having her children out under the care of Tonks, Lupin and Sirus in 12 Grimmauld Place. The night Bill came back to them he muttered on and on about labyrinths in the Ministry and creatures of the dark, most of all he stuttered a name Ryouta before falling unconscious. She could not her children see Bill like that, not at the state that he was in. It scared her enough to see him like that as a mother, but how would her children think seeing him? They must simply be held back for a while, till he awakes, or at least recovers.

Arthur had neglected to return to the Ministry of Magic, but Dumbledore had advised him to continue working at the ministry, as he will deal with the problem with the minister himself. It had taken hers, Moody, Tonks and Sirus encouragement to get him to go to the ministry as much as he woefully did not want to.

Up the stairs, turning left and three rooms down she arrived at Bill's old room and where he currently was. She gripped the knob; twisting it slowly and pushing it open as she entered the room. There her child, -a full grown man now- laid in bed, pale, sweaty and breathing deeply. She scurried quickly to his side, a stool left by the bed since the last time she was in the room. Her calloused fingers entwined with his as she settled down on the stool,

"Oh, Bill" her free hand raking through his shoulder length hair,

She remembered on how she would often pester him of having it trimmed off, to which Bill would smile, squeeze her into his arms and give her a quick peck on the cheek before shaking his head no and say something to make Molly change her mind. The sweet memory brought a tear to her eye

"Please get better Bill, please" she pleaded.

* * *

Through the duration of the day most wizards and witches of the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office' had stayed their distance from the noticeable ginger head wizard. Arthur was always seen to be cheery, enthusiastic about being able to study muggle items, but now he brooded in his office glaring directly at the muggle contraption in his tightening grip. No one had bothered to ask the Weasley whether he was alright or not, he had been like that for a while and the employees naturally ignored it.

Arthur never told them why he was in such a mood, the incident with Bill was suppose to be kept secret. For as far as anyone was suppose to know, Bill was never in the Tomb accident, never was thought to be dead, never taken in by Delores Umbridge for interrogation, and never came home looking half dead. If only they had done something instead of listening to Dumbledore! They could have stopped them from hurting Bill, how could they do something so immoral to Bill and yet again by Dumbledore he was ordered to leave it be.

The muggle item beeped on time with a recording of a voice singing_ 'Don't wait, just go don't hesitate, this bomb keeps tick, tick, tickin'_ away' as always to which Arthur would flip the cover open and click on the glowing green button to stop it. As much as he thought of it amusing before, he could not find himself musing to it now. The Muggle item cluttered out of hand as he leaned over his desk, head held up by his hands.

"ehem-" the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the brooding Weasley's attention, "Dad?"

Arthur shifted his head up to see his son perching over his work space, suit straightened and clean with a face invisible of any sign of worry unlike Arthur's' own face.

"Percy" Arthur had coughed out an effort to sound better than he appeared to be.

A small smile appeared on his son's lips but was quickly dismissed when Arthur did not return the gesture. Percy cleared his throat once more and fought the urge to pull his collar to show he felt this was an awkward position.

"What is it?" Arthur finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two. Percy looked at his father before occupying his attention to the muggle contraption and nimbly fingering it

"Mum...owled me-" he said giving a quick glance up to his father before looking back at the item he know held in his hand, "I heard of what happened to Bill. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give a time to see him. The minister has just been having a mass amount of work at hand, he needed my help... But I'm hope that he is feeling better"

If only Percy would had taken a second glance up to his father when he had told his excuse would he had then notice that Arthur's mood only darken. It was the fact that Percy had not come over to see Bill because he was helping that bloody minister. The same minister who is responsible to what had happened to Bill.

"Better!" Arthur snorted as if that most ridiculous thing that he had hear, which it was, "If you had the decency of even once seeing how your brother is, you would know that 'better' is the most absurd description of how he is" he could not help but hiss.

Percy unconsciously took a step back but then stood once more calmly in front of his old man, "Well I...apologize, I had just guessed that Bill would have been back on his feet, it's been almost a whole month. And you've always praised of how strong he was..."

The bitterness was also evident in the younger Weasley's' tone

"Are you daft! He was attacked by death eaters, watched muggles die, and tortured by your bloody minister" his father croaked quietly, yet the fierceness of his words did not lessen,

"What? Attacked by death eaters...wh-what...when did this..." Percy stumbled upon his words,

Arthur's' face contorted into an almost surprised look, almost mimicking the one that Percy had on his face. By Merlin! He didn't know!

"You don't know do you?" Arthur voiced out

"No...it's impossible"

"Impossible! Of all the people I would have thought you would have been the one to know what Bill has been through. You boast about your new post as 'Junior assistant of the Minister of Magic' but the minister kept this a secret from you, what do you even do when the minister doesn't even trust you" Arthur mocked,

He tried not to show it, he had really tried...but Percy felt the strong aching inside his chest. He could not help but feel the pain that his father not only disliked his position as junior assistant but as well took it to the point to mocking his achievements. His hands curled into fist as he breathed from his nose, trying so hard to control his feelings.

"H-how dare you-" his voice cracked and so he paused, gripping his fist tighter and trying to disregard the shakiness of his voice, "How dare you"- he said with more confidence- "Blaming the minister for something he had nothing to do with. Look father, You-know-who is not back, just as how the minister has been telling Dumbledore and you! You-know-who is not coming back; your conspiracy has done nothing to help govern! Only cause fear and havoc! It's a lost cause father, what ever you're fighting for. It might have been important years ago but he's gone! Why can't you just accept that"

Arthur looked up at Percy, straight in the eyes with a disbelieving look; he stood up fast, his hands thumped loudly in contact with his wooden table and lessened the gap between him and Percy, shouting "You daft boy!" earning the surprised look from Percy and passing by wizards.

It had been fairly obvious; for a while now, that Percy's relation with his family had just broken down to the other but never had they seen it play out in public -let alone in the Ministry of Magic-. They were always so distant from one another but still had managed come to proper terms when it came to conversing with one another; for a very brief time really, but they never once argued as they did now. Of course they were keeping their arguments quietly to themselves, with an ever so often loud outburst that would be the only part of the conversation that people could understand without straining their hearing.

"Can't you see the Minister is using you! The minister took Bill away to be interrogated right after the Death eater attack and then he comes back all bloodied and bruised up! They tortured the information out of Bill...your brother for Merlin's sake!" Arthur hissed quietly

"Dumbledore is the one that is using you! Of course Bill would be battered up he was in a tomb accident, you can't leave an accident unscathed, Dumbledore is a fool, and you're a fool to listen to him" Percy shot back

Usually his father would always defend Dumbledore but to this point he had not spoken back at him, merely he stood there glaring at him, consumed by his own quiet thoughts as Percy stood his ground.

"I've had enough of this" he finally spoke, his tone though never changed, "Why did you even come here? You've noticed that I haven't been in the brightest moods so you've come to argue about loyalties" Arthur muttered

"No, I've already told you why I came here. I only came to say I was worried for Bill and glad that he is back," He glared hard at his father before turning stiffly on his heels, "because I unlike some people" - he looked over his shoulder- "know how to show compassion to...family. _Good day_"

With that the junior assistant of the Minster marched out of the room not once turning to look at the dishevelled Weasley .

* * *

"I've finally decided Marik..." Ryou said quietly to the unconscious Ishtar as he settled himself back on the infamous stool next to the bed

He paused for a moment, its really become a habit of his to ask a question to Marik and wait for him to maybe answer even if that was logically impossible...for the moment. He muttered "well..." before twiddling his thumbs on his lap

"I've been nothing but complete utter annoyance here, and don't go off on me and disagree with me I've noticed how Ishizu and Odion look at me... I know when I'm not wanted" He started, bitter memories returned to him.

"So I've decided to leave Egypt-" he breathed out, "I don't really think it is wise for me to go back to Japan either. I know what's been really happening, the tomb incident, your"_-he gulped hard-_ "...yami returning, everything. I've tried so hard to neglect it but somehow shadow magic is back. I don't why, and I don't know how, t-there must have been an opening in the tomb or something. Ishizu and Odion... they know that Shadow Magic is back, but they kept it away from me, they won't tell me! I think...I think they don't trust me, after what happened to you... they just don't"

His back lowered till his elbows were on his lap and his hands at either side of his face, "I feel like all this, all that has happened...It's all my fault. Something related to me...I don't know. I try think about it and when I do I always think of..."

The words stuck within his throat and they would not come out, as if he had just suddenly turned mute. Fingers dug into his hair, his eyes still stuck on ground beneath him, but his thoughts were of the dark powers of the shadows. Of all the horrors, the pain and the misfortune they had done to him, and now it was happening again. Everything felt so familiar to him, like years ago where he lived his life everyday with all that. Was it really back? Was _he_ really back?

The thought of it led Ryou to tears, they began to build from the corners of his eyes and slowly did they finally slide down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to be alone again, if what he thinks is happening _is_ happening. He wanted someone...anyone to be with him always. His father, the Ishtars, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Kaiba, everyone! He didn't want to be alone again...

But he knew with all the denying of his heart, he knew he couldn't drag them down with him. This was his, only his suffering to do. If anything would happen to them, then it would cause him more pain than anything the shadows can conjure. His eyes trailed back to Marik and his heart sank, he was at fault of this.

"I don't want to see anyone I love hurt anymore, I-I could never live with myself knowing this, I just can't have you guys with me. I'm bad luck, a bad omen...which is why the sooner I go the better" He whimpered as he tried to wipe away the tears sliding from his eyes, "I don't want to leave you here, it's all my fault you're like this...but I-I know its for the better. I'm so sorry"

All to be said was said now, Ryou continued with drying his eyes as he took deep breaths in between sniffles. Watery eyes looked over at Marik, as if waiting for a reaction, he wanted him to say something back to him so bad but he knew he would never. He didn't know why he did this, waiting for Marik to answer or even telling Marik this when he knew the Egyptian could not hear him. But it brought him comfort, a safe feeling of security; it was the norm to him to be talking to coma-stricken people, he was somehow at ease when he talked to them rather than with someone who was not. Perhaps it was faith that all that surrounded him will always be at that state, silence.

He slid off the stool once his tears had dried, he came close to the bed and with a molecule of a forced smile as he gave Marik's hand a brief squeeze bidding farewell to Marik before heading out of the door. He walked out of the room with a heart heavy with guilt and fear, shutting the door behind him he let his back rest on it and his head drooped down, chin against his chest. He took in long breaths in order to calm himself down because of the feeling... loneliness, it struck him hard. That he would be alone again. But it was the only thing he could do, distance himself from people so he would no longer cause any pain to anyone even if it means that he and only he would be in pain. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make, for everyone.

Pushing off the door he took in one more deep breath and walked down the halls agonizingly slow, he passed by his room without the motion to turn towards it, he had one more thing to do, talk to Ishizu. He had contemplated the many sleepless nights of whether he should leave the discussion for when he was going to leave or just create a note instead, at the moment he felt like siding with later, the note.

He knew that he and Ishizu were not at the best of terms but maybe with the news of his leaving there might be a chance for Ishizu to warm up on him once again. But there was a nagging thought of his mind of doubt. Ever since the 'Umbridge incident' Ryou hasn't spoken to Ishizu since. It wasn't really an incident, nothing really happened except for the fact that he should have listened to Odion and should had just stayed in his room; he shouldn't actually be calling it an incident but he did anyway because it felt more of an incident than anything.

The sight of the older Ishtars door led the whittette to shiver audibly through his skin. He slowed his pace more to the point even he could not hear the tapping of his sandals against the cement floor. He shut his eyes tight and squeezed his hands into fist as he took his time to quietly walk in front of the door and position his hand up to knock. His eyes now open and the breath which he seemed to have forgotten to breath out was finally released, but before he could knock his ears had caught the muffled conversation from inside the room. His hand retracted to his chest and away from the door, Ishizu was talking to someone and to interrupt her would not be wise. His talk with her will have to be postponed, a relieving feeling washed over him of postponing the talk but his mind still nagged on and disagreed completely from his feelings.

_[Tomorrow then]_ sighing dolefully

Ryou was all for one to retreat back into his room and leave Ishizu's discussion privately, he didn't want to be caught ease-dropping again then get into more trouble with the Ishtars. Perhaps he would have left if only his ears did not pick up on the topic of the conversation, perhaps if it had not nothing to do with his father then he would had left. But upon hearing the 'tomb incident' in a flash his ear was stuck upon the door trying to make out more of what they were speaking of.

"The tomb of the incident is his,"-the voice was of Odion-"he as well as the item were buried in there together"

there was a silence, then

"I feared so, the ring was with the tomb thief which is why we could not find it once the forbidden ruins collapsed"

Ryou could only slap his hands onto his mouth to muffle his quivering breaths and gasp, had he heard them correctly? The millennium ring buried with...him? His eyes widened; the tomb incident that his father was in, he knew it had something to do with shadow magic, could it be that the shadow magic was not released but being controlled by _him._

He could still hear them, make out what they were saying pass the wooden door but the images of lifeless bodies, solid figurines and dolls flooded his mind of those dreadful memories, it couldn't be possible that he had taken his fathers soul? Tears pricked from the edges of his eyes as his breath hitched even more, body shaking in fear, hands clamp tightly around his mouth as he slowly slid down on to the ground unable to keep himself upright any longer. He couldn't have, could he? All the bodies from the tomb, the tents that he ran through, they were reminiscences to his friends after playing shadow games with the dark one. The surviving man from before- his hands moved over to his throat where the once calloused hands of the surviving man rung around his neck- being accused by him of something Ryou did not do, no not Ryou but him.

Ryou...

The memories flashed out of his head but his breathing had not even out. He had heard something, calling him

_Ryou..._

"Who's-"he whimpered,

_Do you want to know?_

Ryou froze, his eyes in search for the origins of the voice but it was too dark to see, he gulped down hard,

"K-know what?" he whispered back

It responded, a tone of eeriness echoed in the one word it answered with

_Why?_

* * *

Ishizu sat down on her bad, her brows knitted on her forehead accompanied by the now ever-present distraught look, she looked up at Odion who stood by the door.

"I feared so, the ring was with the tomb thief which is why we could not find it once the forbidden ruins collapsed" she said

"The bond between the item and its vessel is strong...no, the items need for a vessel is strong" Odion stated

"But the thief is dead and the item has been inactive for centuries, the items powers cannot be unleashed without a vessel, a working living body" Ishizu stared at Odion, she could tell what was in him mind for it was in her mind as well.

"He is weak" she stated with confidence, "he would be dead now if not now if he is to vessel him, he would be better off dead"

"But Ryouta is one of them, he wields magic perhaps that is why it has taken him"

"And now because of him, the ministry would soon know of the items," Ishizu stood up, "we cannot let them"

"How do we know that they are still oblivious of the items, the ring wasn't the only item that we could not find" Odion dictated

Ishizu paused and her fingers twisted into a fist, anxiousness built up inside of her, Odion was right. The millennium ring wasn't the only missing item from all seven. The possibility of the item being in the possession of the Wizards was a high, they did nothing but stick their noses into anything related to magic; human or item. That woman Umbridge, she knew something, she knew to come to them about the tombs. It would not be long till they find out.

"Then we must keep the items we have safe, the items with Shadi would be safe, he is loyal to the pharaoh and will not give the items easily. We must contact Yugi, the Millennium puzzle must be protected and the Ministry must not get their hands on it. We will keep our items were they are. If the Millennium ring could be re-activated because of wizard influence they must be kept away from them as much as possible" Ishizu announced with determination, yes, this must be done in order to keep the past from repeating.

"What of Ryou?" Odion said

"Ryou," Ishizu had sighed the name, "He can't... stay here. He cannot be trusted, if Ryouta is one of them then he is too and he is too close to our items. He can influence the shadow magic as well because of it, he's too dangerous" she crossed her arms on her stomach and stroked her arms feeling uncomfortable. She was ordering Ryou to leave them, she never in a million years could imagine herself ordering him to leave or even take him as a danger let alone say it now, but she has.

"And his father?" Odion probed

Ishizu looked up, "If the spirit has him then the spirit does not need Ryou, but we still cannot tell him about his father"

Odion had said nothing after only giving her acknowledgement of her mandate with a stern nod. He turned to leave "Then I shall tell Ryou that he must leave" and reached for the door knob

Ishizu took a step forward but stopped before she could take another, was she about to stop him?

"Wait-" she gulped, "now?"

Odion only turned his head to look at her to see the trouble on her face, he nodded though.

"It can wait...tomorrow" Ishizu said

"very well" Odion replied with a pause then proceeded to open the door to leave only to stiffen in action and stood still by the door. Ishizu would have guess Odion was at thought of something to say

"What is it Odion?" she asked, letting her arms fall to her sides to walked briskly towards him when he did not reply nor did he move. It was when she stood by his side did she feel her stomach tighten within her, her eyes widened slightly at the lone wooden sandal laying before them.

"He heard"

Ishizu's eyes widened, "find him"

Odion turned to leave but Ishizu grabbed on to his cloak to turn Odion, "Make sure he isn't...there" to this Odion only nodded and walked promptly towards the staircase and down it. Ishizu stayed on the present floor and opened each door, search every hiding space up or down; leaving nothing unturned.

Could he have heard all of what they had said? About his father, the wizards, the spirit returning...and taking over his father? He couldn't have, he wouldn't have enough time to hide anywhere far if he had heard all and as she searched the top floor he was no where to be seen.

"No, he's here somewhere, he couldn't have gotten far... He couldn-"

A long, excruciating scream broke through the still midnight air and cutting through Ishizu's trail of words. She stopped dead in her tracked paralyzed by the screaming, howling, banging. With widened eyes she turned slowly

"No..." the word barely had left her tongue let alone her lips as she lunged towards the screaming.

She passed her room without a moment of thought, passing the open door of Ryou's search room and towards the only room she had left undisturbed. Her flats skimmed on the cement floor as she nearly passed the door only barely grabbing on to its frame, she pulled herself up and slammed the door with her palm. The door burst open, her eyes widened in horror to what she saw.

Marik, it was Marik screaming, writhing under the sheets tangled around him. His limbs thrown around, eyes rolled back in his head, his back arched and mouth opened wide screaming.

"Marik!" Ishizu yelled, her heart racing against her chest.

She leaped towards the bed and quickly took held on to his arm only to lose grip as Marik rolled and howled in pain. Her eyes pricked with tears as she continued to catch his hands,

"Marik! Marik, please!" She sobbed, "L-let me help you!"

Marik rolled once more this time he arched on his stomach, his arms reached over his shoulders to the point the would break if Ishizu did not hold on to them. Her tears blurred her vision as she held her brothers arms down, but then she saw it. The carvings on his back, the ones that she had treated they were...burning. The smell of her own brothers sizzling flesh traveled up her nose as the shone bright red like before. He threw his head back and screamed again

"AHHHHHH- HAHAHAHAAA- AHHHHHH ngh sto-! HAHAHA!"

Ishizu stepped back in terror, letting her grip loosen as she watched Marik turn on his stomach laughing maniacally then flipping on his back arched screaming. The carvings grew brighter and his cracking voice grew louder, Ishizu snaked her hands up to her ears and cupped them tight.

This shouldn't be happening! how is this happening! [Make it stop! Oh Ra! make it stop! Please Marik stop!] She screamed within. Her back began to shriveled down as she gripped her ears hard,

"STOP!" She yelled with a sob before running out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

But she did not stop there to sobbing, her tearing dripping from her face but nonetheless she pushed herself off the door and ran down the staircase. This was his fault, all his fault!

"RYOU!" She yelled in the moment of blissful anger, her nails dug through the rough skin of her palm. As she ran down the stairs she saw sight of a bushel of white hair pass the kitchen and in the secret door leading to the items hidden shrine, her brows knitted tightly together as she ran toward him. Odion stood a few feet from the frame of the door as Ishizu approached.

Ryou saw and unconsciously took a step back, within his tight grasp was one of the items...the millennium rod. In her distance she began to run towards him, her arms ready to latch onto the rod and pull it out of her grasp but as she neared two arms wrapped tightly around her and swung her to turn and stop her. She looked up in struggle to see she was in the arms of Odion, she glared at him but then turned her attention to the whittette tearing in the room.

"Stop it!," She yelled, "Stop hurting Marik! Do you know what you're doing!"

Ryou looked at her in fear with his doe eyes shedding a continues pool of tears, he shrunk at her voice and gripped tighter to the rod.

"He's better of dead!" his voice cracked as he yelled back causing both Ishtars to pause

His lips quivering and he took another step backwards.

"You said!- You said you'd h-help me find him," Ryou shook, "but then you say...h-he's...better of dead"

he broke into audible sobbing, he could not believe it. Everything that they said that they would do for him, it was all for nothing, they...they were

"Liars!" he shrieked

The Millennium rod suddenly fell from his grasp and his legs followed after to the ground as he crumbled on the floor sobbing. The rod rolled towards the Ishtars as they watched his quiver and cry, Ishizu did not longer fight Odion's strength but only stayed quite in them. The muffled screaming from the floor above, Marik had stopped scream simultaneously to the rod being dropped on the floor.

What had she done? This was her fault, all of this and it was all because of her emotions. Her emotions that had led her to mistrust and misjudge Ryou, how could she? Everything that had happened to Marik...it was because she couldn't comprehend the fact that Marik got hurt and she couldn't do anything about it, so she blamed it on...him

"Ryou..."

"No! please, leave me alone!" the young boy begged as he shriveled into a ball clenching the side of his head tightly.

"Ryou...I'm sorry, the way I treated yo-" Ishizu peeles off Odions arms and slowly took a step forward

"No!," Ryou cut her off once more, "Stay away! I-I want to go...I don't want to stay h-here...I don't want to..."

he shut his eyes tight, hiding his face between his knees and chest. Ishizu bit her lip, she tried to approach him, she really tried but as she urged her legs to move forward they slid backwards. She couldn't approach him, or apologize to him at all. This was because of her, she has caused pain, all this pain that he did not deserve.

She knelt down where she had formerly stood, idly fingering the rod to come closer to her grasp but her eyes glued on the white haired boy.

"Ryou" she whimpered in guilt, it was barely audible it would have not reached his ears over his loud sobbing

but...he stopped; the sobbing, his sobbing quieted with the exception of his sniffling. Yet he stayed in his upright fetal position, unmoving. Perhaps, Ishizu thought, this was her chance to redeem herself and apologize. She reached towards him with the other hand, her fingers close, so close to grazing his hair when he jerked in one swift motion. His head jerked out of his arms and looked up with hollow swollen eyes.

His lips moved but Ishizu did not hear the words the left them, she opened her own to ask but she stiffened. She felt something come over her, a dark and cold sense. Her eyes moved towards Odion, he looked as if he had sensed it as well, she turned her eyes back to Ryou only to gasp.

It was only seconds, if one where to blink they would have missed what was happening. The black mist of smoke surrounding his fragile body, his eyes widened in fear as his image began to disorient, twisting and snapping in ways deemed impossible. Within seconds the dark mist covered him fully, and within another it shot up into the air towards the ceiling. Then the mist, the cold...Ryou vanished with a loud crackle resembling the sound of a loud backfiring old car.

He was _gone_

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Hello everyone! Its been a while, to be specific its been 6-months a while...eh...I can explain? Actually I can with one word...**

**Highschool...or is that two words... High school? I don't remember. Anyway, Highschool's been tough and the IB course tougher. Homework, projects, break ups with BF, make ups with BF (not boyfriends, I mean best friend), drama (dear lord so much drama!) and of the dreaded Exams. So I have done nothing but drop the F-bomb "Focus". I focused on my studies and successfully graduated grade 10 ^.^ and now finishing grade 11 more or less successfully **

** But anyway to the story, if you may have noticed the ending might be slightly rushed. Everything has just been shoved at you with no explanation...well here is your explanation. The ending has been done in the POV of Ishizu so this is how she saw things in the last scene. How did Ryou get the rod? Where did he find it? Why was Marik screaming? and all other questions will/might be answered in the next chapter under Ryou's POV so fear not for the rushed ending was actually planned! I still know what I am doing!I hope that was a satisfying enough explanation ^.^  
**

**Also wonderful news! I have a Pottermore account! I was just surfing through DA a few months ago and saw a picture of a girl jumping in joy of being accepted into Pottermore. I had tried before to get in, and failed but tried again. Results were SUCCESS! I have an account and zoomed through the chapters in 3 days XD, so please anyone with a Pottermore accound add me! My username is MidnightHazel10628 from Canada eh! Anyway au revoir  
**


End file.
